Ordinary World
by Rebellecherry
Summary: On a planet much like Earth yet, so exquisitely dissimilar, exists a post war feudal kingdom, a protected young prince is dissatisfied with his life as royal. While on Earth a young man struggles with the idea of being trapped in a profession he doesn't want. The threat of a rebellion brings the prince to Earth with his two protectors, and their worlds collide.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to themselves, and or their parent company.  
**

**Warnings:** Sexual situations both consensual and not both heterosexual and homosexual. Torture, racism, sexism, masturbation, procrastination and xenophobia I think that about covers it for the heads up.

* * *

Ordinary World

"Are you troubled my liege?"

He didn't have to look to know that it was Brianna the member of the Royal Guard that was assigned to him, "Can't you call me Phillip?"

"I am not worthy to call you by your name," she explained patiently, "I am but a peasant, and a peasant born in the Outlands at that. I am not even worthy to look after you Prince Phillip."

"What was it like there?" he asked his protector finally looking away from the window at the woman standing the doorway it was late and she was still in full armor.

He knew she wanted to be taken seriously as member of the Guard, but her room was right next to his, and it was long after bedtime. Never in the history of his blood line had a crown prince had a female protector, but Brianna and her twin sister were well trained they were strong women of Outlander stock, sturdy yet so lovely both could handle a blade better than most men who'd been on the guard for years so it was only natural that they'd been assigned to watch after Phillip and his older brother John.

Phillip enjoyed the two pretty protectors, John found it particularly humiliating and ducked out on them at any opportunity to go out on his own. At least until he thought Nicole to be pretty good arm candy, and had her dress in fabulous gowns rather than her armor.

"I do not remember much, my sister and I were sent away for guard training, and my brother was sent to mind the fields," she smiled wistfully, "I just remember all that red clay and the lush of the fields. You should rest you've had a long day of travels."

He turned his gaze away from the young woman in the doorway to his own bed, "It takes me awhile to get to sleep. I thought that I might study, but then I realized my lessons were finished."

"You enjoyed your studies," she smiled, "maybe now that you're back with us in the palace you will find  
something else that interests you."

Prince Phillip shook his head his black hair falling into his eyes, "There won't be any of that. John will get the throne, and I shall live my life in service to either Brock or The Tree. I don't believe in either. I shall never get to live my own life."

Brianna let herself fully into the room and shut the door, "I told you mustn't let anyone hear you say that! It's blasphemy! Your father would-"

"If he has me drug in the streets and stoned, then I won't have to spend my whole life in dedication to The Tree, or shackled to Brock" Phillip said, "What makes it different from any other tree and how did it come to be here?"

"You know that The Tree came from there," she pointed toward the window.

He wandered to the window gazing out, all he could see was the three gleaming balls of pale light hanging in the sky. He wondered which one did The Tree come from.

"Do you believe in it's power?" he asked her.

"I want to believe that there is something out there that is able to control things in this world," Brianna said, "but I think that's all I should say on the matter."

"The best thing about The Tree is the fruit," Phillip grinned.

"You ate from The Tree!" Brianna said even more scandalized than she'd been about him blaspheming the tree that he doubted either of them believed in.

"It's sweet! Better than anything we grow," he said, "there are these little seeds inside, I tried to plant them, Shawn caught me, he told me they wouldn't grow. That he had done the same thing."

"No one is ever supposed to eat from The Tree," Brianna said.

"I know," he said, "nothing happened."

"You should not have done that," she whispered, "it could have had a bad outcome."

"I know you don't like bad outcomes," he told her.

"I have worried for you since you left for your training," she said. "Nicole and I have been trying to look after your brother, his Highness has gotten into a bit of trouble while you were away."

"Brianna you know I love good gossip," he said sitting down on the edge of his bed, he missed the fluffy mattress it was a pleasant change from the little mattress that he'd slept on in Shawn's garden rectory that housed the tree and the other three students.

"You know I don't gossip, my liege," Brianna said just as a knock sounded at the door, she went to answer it and there stood her twin sister, she was out of her amour and wearing a long dressing gown her long hair was lose.

"Nicole!" Phillip said, "what a nice surprise. We were talking about gossip and you appear right on time."

"I would have been here sooner," Nicole said, "but your brother was fighting with the Prime Minister's adviser. I had to stay with him in case things went sour."

"Hunter of the house of Hemsley?" Brianna asked.

"Yes," Nicole said, "he's a grieving man, his ire comes quickly. A terrible set of circumstances has befallen him. His wife is dead his daughters were sent to a work camp. He has them back now, but it was still a horrible debacle they faced."

"I can't believe how much things have changed," Phillip said, "I'm gone a couple of years and the war is over, and Outlanders are gaining equality, and we have our first Prime Minister from the Outlands! I'm so excited for the changes to come! You two must tell me everything that's gone on since I've been away."

"Yes," Nicole said, "he's from one of the wealthiest families in the Outlands, he was married to Prime Minster McMahon's daughter before she was killed."

"So they did pick McMahon?" Phillip asked.

"There was no ballot cast," Brianna said, "had there been the people would have probably picked Shawn, he's well liked by both the people of the Keep, and the Outlanders. But it was decided by the council that someone of most noble of Outlander blood should be named Prime Minister, so that was of course McMahon. Some said had his daughter Stephanie lived she would have been chosen."

"What happened to McMahon's daughter, I was away at school and only vaguely heard this story," he said.

"Well it was during the riots," Nicole shared a look with her sister, "things were bad, Outlanders were protesting their treatment, it has been years after the liberation, my liege, but we are still treated miserably by some. It is an even sorrier lot to be a woman from the Outlands people think we are merely breeding stock or wet nurses. Stephanie was working at the community school teaching the poor children of the Outlands and the Keep when some of Prince John's soldiers who were not working under his orders decided to send a message to the rebels."

"Was it Batista and his men?" Phillip asked of the high ranking officer and one of his brother's friends.

"Yes," Nicole said, "they came to take the children to a work camp and shut the school down. Stephanie wouldn't allow it she tried to fight them. They beat her badly and some even…violated her. She was left to die of her injuries."

"What?" Phillip said, "What happened to that woman was reprehensible."

"The king is very kind to us but he'll never believe us," Brianna said, "we weren't there, and he can't take the world of the Outland children that were sent to the work camp."

"I'll just have to get David to confess," Phillip said, "so the guilty can be brought to justice and the ugliness of this matter will be over."

"They've closed the case," Brianna said, "it happened three months ago and prompted the end of the war, if we push it any further it'll only open closed wounds and end the truce. Things are getting better."

"Are they?" he demanded, "how do Batista's men treat you?"

Brianna looked away.

"They've never tried anything but they say things that make me wanna sleep in my armor and sometimes I do," Brianna said.

"I try not to be with them unless I'm with John. We look out for each other," Nicole explained.

"You're not developing feelings for him are you?" Brianna asked her sister.

Nicole blushed and turned her attention away from her sister.

"It's alright if you did," Phillip said, "I think the law should be nullified. It shouldn't matter if you're from the Outlands or you were born in the Keep, you should marry who you want if the other party is interested of course."

"I think he might have feelings for me," Nicole admitted blushingly, "but I don't know…I just feel like-"

"There's a whole world out there," Phillip interrupted, "beyond wars, beyond the Keep and the Outlands, there's so much more out there and you want to see it."

"Yes!" she said, "exactly, but I don't want to hurt his feelings, I know your family would never allow it. As he is already promised the hand of your cousin Lady Alexa."

"Just like I'm promised to Brock?" Phillip scoffed.

"Well, your mother didn't have any daughters," Brianna shrugged, "Things have been tense after the war they don't want Brock's family leading another rebellion."

"So I'm offered up to soothe the tensions?" Phillip said, "it's not happening, if I am to marry I shall do it for love. If John wants to marry you and you want him too Nicole I'll do what I can to make it happen."

"Thank you, your highness," Nicole said not quite meeting his eyes.

"I told you both to call me Phillip, you two have been with myself and John for the past nine years, I'd like to think we've formed a friendship, that you think of me not only as your prince and your charge."

"If anyone else were to overhear we would be punished severely," Nicole looked at Brianna.  
Brianna nodded.

"I understand," Phillip said.

"We will let you get to bed, you've had a long day yesterday and tonight will be even longer," Brianna said.

"Ah, yes, the feast," Phillip scowled, "they want to introduce me to Brock. John is lucky he still has three years before Alexa becomes of age. It's not fair, John is the oldest he should marry first."

"The feasts are detestable!" Nicole said, "everyone gets so intoxicated and they all make the drunken grab for the nearest person once they've reached their limit."

"They're no picnic for me either," Phillip said, "how about we skip it and watch everyone from the tower?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Nicole grinned, "it'll at the very least keep groping hands off me in the fabulous gown that John had commissioned for me."

"Where do you even keep your sword in those things?" Phillip asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Nicole winked.

He chuckled watching the sisters leave the room and him alone with his own thoughts. He didn't sleep any, his mother came barging into his room with a female servant hot on her heels with a breakfast tray for him.

"Don't tell me you've stayed up all night reading again my son," she said raising an arched eyebrow once she'd stopped in front her youngest.

"I can't sleep after a long trip," he said, "you know that mother."

"I'm sure it's all the excitement!" she said clapping her hands excitedly her nails were always exquisite condition long pointed claws that she had painted with various colors of dye, today the were a bright gold matching the drawings on her face, "you long to see the man you've been promised to."

"Mother, I don't know if longing is the word for what I'm feeling," he said.

"Why how are you feeling my dear," she said.

"I don't think I should marry," Phillip said with a pout.

"I know you want to find someone you love," she said taking a seat on his bed beside him before noticing her servant girl was bored.

"Thank you Eva Marie," she said, "you can set Phillip's breakfast on the table, and get to work pressing my gown for tonight."

Eva Marie dropped low to curtsey her flame red hair falling over her shoulder thankfully hiding her suntanned bosom that was spilling out of her maid's dress had she leaned any further over to curtsey one of those things would have surely flopped out. Phillip knew women from the Outlands sunned in the nude, he'd caught Nicole on the balcony on occasion and he'd caught John watching her.

"Shouldn't you have Eva make herself a new dress?" he asked, "Her bosom is threatening to erupt from that one."

"She's a stunning girl Phil," his mother replied, "don't you think so?"

He shrugged, "She has lovely skin. Thinking anymore about it would get her a public flogging and me a lecture from father, which I do not have time for."

Everyone around him had given into the desires of their bodies, but Phillip had never so much as brought himself pleasure. He'd always been so serious about his studies, and he'd thought he'd take over for Shawn after he became too old to be the Keeper of The Tree. Something he thought to be a lousy lot in life, but it was better than being at the beck and call of some strange man, forced to lie under him every night. He'd be a good Tree Keeper. He'd tend to the thing host the tours, an acceptable thing for the second royal son to do. But they were in times of war, and he hated to take on the role of daughter and marry to pacify the needs of the kingdom.

"Don't you ever think about those things my son?" she asked.

Phillip blushed, "I can't talk about this with you."

"Would you rather discuss with Shawn?" she asked.

"He's the Keeper of the Tree, it is up to him to remain chaste," Phillip said, "and up until this was sprung on me I had plans on doing the same!"

"No need to get into a huff my dear boy," she said patting him on the shoulder before sliding her hands into his hair, her touch was always calming like magic, her slender fingers gliding through his long hair effortlessly, "Shawn has such a lonely lot in life. I wouldn't have wanted his position for you. You deserve to be loved, held and taken care of, and Brock will do that above all else."

"I wanted to marry for love if I were going to marry," Phillip said.

"Tonight is the first night you'll see Brock you've got five weeks till the wedding, if you spend the appropriate time with Brock you may grow to love him," she said, "when I found out I was promised to your father, I was fifteen. I was a little afraid of him when we met. It doesn't happen overnight sometimes it takes years to love someone, but I grew to love your father. Eat your breakfast, and I'll send in the dresser with some clothes for you to look at for tonight. I'll even have him send dresses for Brianna. John is insisting on matching with Nicole."

"I think he's in love with her," Phillip blurted.

"That cannot be," his mother said, "even if it were she's from the Outlands, not to mention he's promised to dear Alexa."

"We want to marry for love mother," Phillip said.

"Love? You children toss the phrase around like you know what you're talking about," she said, "if you knew how much trouble love gets you into you would want no part of it."

She was off leaving his room in a huff.

A few minutes later the royal dresser to the princes, Stardust, let himself into the room. He was decked out in in his black and gold suit his face painted with Star designs.

"Prince Phillip," Stardust said dramatically, "I have some nice things for you to wear tonight."

He proceeded to drag his trunks in while Phillip decided that he was going to eat his breakfast and watch the eccentric stylist drug in his trunks filled with clothes. Stardust dressed the Princes, and his elder brother Goldust dressed the King.

"Which colors do you like best?" Stardust asked.

Phillip shrugged looking at the bright colors and luxury fabrics. He was used to the meager robes of Tree Keeper he'd never had much interest in fashion.

"You have the prettiest green eyes, I think I have just the fabric to show them off at maximum," Stardust said.

Phillip blushed and carried on eating his breakfast.

The door that adjoined his room with Brianna's opened revealing Brianna she was blushingly standing there in just a slip and her corset her hair was long, loose and wet as though she'd just bathed. It was the first time he'd seen her without her armor he realized how much slighter she was than her twin sister.

Her long brown hair was loose and wavy hanging down her back, he'd never known she was that stunning, he couldn't wait to get her all dressed up for the feast. There would be some of Prime Minster McMahon's foot soldiers there, he decided that he couldn't find love maybe Brianna could.

"Come in darling don't be shy," Stardust said, "you are the loveliest little thing."

Brianna ventured further into the room.

"Take a look at that rack of dresses," Stardust instructed, "see if you find something you like."

Stardust turned his attention then to Phillip who had finished his breakfast.

"I think grey would be a good color for you," Stardust asked, "but I need to know how do you feel about patterns. Your mother is fond of her lines, Prince John isn't much for patterns, and the King prefers the Insignia."

"I'll have the Insignia as well," he decided, "I want it down the sleeve, and I'd like you to dress Brianna in the style she picks but in the same color you've chose for me."

Stardust nodded looking through the racks and trunks of clothing.

"This is just the piece!" Stardust exclaimed the dramatic tremble present in his voice, he held up an ornate grey jacket with subtle accents of green just like the green of Phillips eyes, "I'll just have to add the Insignia on the sleeve! You can pair it with dark tights and you do have gray slippers, don't you my lord?"

"Yes," he said.

"Alright that's settled," Stardust turned to Brianna who was flipping through the racks of dresses.

"Anything you like I'll have it in the same grey in the workshop," he said.

"I like this one," she took down a soft yellow dress with high back and ruffled peplum at the waist it wasn't modest none of Stardust's designs were it would bare a lot of blossom and there was a split up to mid thigh.

"You can have it in that color as well, Brianna, you can wear it to the dinners and parties that come along with the wedding," Phillip said.

"Really," she touched the silk.

"I nearly forgot my dear prince, Goldy and I are working on something special for your upcoming wedding, something fabulous the likes of which the Keep or the Outlands has never seen," Stardust said.

Phillip rolled his eyes and shrugged into the jacket, it was quite nice he met his own reflection on the glass hanging by his wardrobe. He'd never thought of himself as handsome, he'd always been so skinny compared to John and he didn't look anything like the king, he'd taken his looks from his mother and some of her temperament as well. It wasn't an overall bad reflection, an angular face framed by long dark hair with a scruffy chin, he would have to shave to tonight before the feast. His green eyes that sparkled with curiosity and cunning. His more than once broken nose during his many scuffles growing up with John. He was tall and slender too slender for his own liking when compared to John.

Still frowning at his reflection he hadn't noticed that Brianna had slipped into her dress.

"What do you think?" Brianna asked, she was wearing the pale yellow gown.

He swallowed the neckline was a bit low and she had her hands tucked around her small breasts Stardust moved her hands after he huffed. It barely covered anything up top and the pert nipples were visible through the fabric.

Phillip blushed and concentrated on other parts of the dress, "I think it's nice, but don't you think it needs a few alterations so she'll be more comfortable?"

"The accidental peeks are half the fun, my Liege," Stardust giggled, "she has a beautiful body, and I suggest she show it off while she's still young and unattached."

"She's not comfortable showing herself off," Phillip said.

"Are you sure it's her that's uncomfortable or is it you, young prince?" Stardust asked, "Are afraid of how seeing her that way makes you feel?"

"No," Phillip said, "I worry that some of the members of the guards might be affected and try something with her. I just don't want that door opened."

"I'm sure she can handle herself," Stardust said, "but if you feel like that stick close to her."

"I'm not really comfortable," Brianna whispered, "if I could have just a little fabric here I'm sure it would be for the best."

"Are you sure you're from the Outlands dear?" Stardust asked, "Women of your race are notoriously fearless, brazen, sexual creatures. Have you ever sunned in the nude dear? A little sun on your precious flower will open up a whole world for you."

"No," Brianna said her blush and Phillip's both deepening.

"That's a horrible stereotype," Phillip chided the designer.

"I have this on good authority, I married a woman from the Outlands she was just like you until she got a little sun on her flower, now she can't keep her hands off me," Stardust smiled, "just a small suggestion, I will make the alterations to the dress."

"See that you do," Phillip said taking off the jacket and hanging it up, "may I have another in blue?"

"I'll see to it my lord," Stardust said with a wiry grin and a bow.

Phillip dared to look back at Brianna who was now staring at her reflection in the wardrobe mirror, she looked so stunning he wanted her to have a good night and not have to worry about Batista's men trying to grope her.

"I'm going to have a bath," Phillip said, "you know how to show yourself out when you're done don't you Dresser?"

"Yes, my liege," Stardust said simply.

Phillip walked into his adjoining suite to find his manservant, Justin Gabriel waiting half asleep. His family had been in service to the crown for many years.

"Gabriel will you draw my bath whilst I shave?" he asked the young servant who nodded quickly.

"Don't be silly master Phillip, I'll shave you," came Gabriel's good natured response.

He had grown accustomed to doing for himself while he'd been away studying how to Keep the Tree.

"I think I can manage," Phillip said, "thank you for your assistance."

"Have I done something to offend you, my prince?" Gabriel asked his eyes decidedly on the floor.

"No, I've grown accustomed to taking care of my own needs," he said.

Gabriel's cheeks reddened, "I thought maybe you'd been offended by me looking upon you."

"Why would that offend me?"

"Because I shouldn't," he softly.

"Oh, _oh_," Phillip said coming to the correct conclusion finally.

"I've made you uncomfortable," Gabriel said softly, "a lowly peasant gazing on the body of the prince."

"No, no," Phillip said blushingly, "I just…I don't…understand what you or anyone else for that matter see when they look at me like that."

"Have you not seen yourself?" Gabriel questioned, "you're beautiful."

Phillip's blush depended his heart was hammering, Gabriel was looking at him like he was beautiful it made his skin heat up and he was feeling things he'd never felt. Gabriel dutifully turned as he undressed removing his only article of clothing loose silk sleep pants before slipping into the tub of sweet scented water. He let out a soft sigh.

"Why don't you go into my bedroom and pick out something to wear to the feast before Stardust packs everything away? I'll get myself cleaned up and I'll let you shave me."

"Yes, my prince," Gabriel bowed and left the room.

Phillip was thankful for the privacy, he'd gotten himself worked up seeing himself momentarily through the manservant's eyes. He pushed down the little ache in his lower stomach right above his tumescent length. He was aroused, he'd found him in this state before, typically in the mornings and sometimes after he woke up from a particularly naughty dream. A couple of deep breaths usually got him under control, while other times he'd wake up to a wet bed a nice feeling of sated euphoria settling over him. He wondered if that feeling was the reason everyone gave in so easily to the desires of their bodies.

He ignored his feelings and cleaned up and found his length had gone back to it's normal state, while he was relaxing waiting for the return of Gabriel.

The door opened.

"Did you choose something to wear tonight?" Phillip posed this question with his eye closed enjoying the warm water.

Usually chatty, Gabriel hadn't uttered a word, after a few minutes Phillip turned to see who'd come in the bathroom.

"You_ are_ pretty," a large hulking blond man was standing in the doorway between his room and the bathing room.

"I _am_ Phillip," he said quickly getting out of the bath and pulling a towel around his body, "I don't believe we have been introduced."

"That we have not," the man said carefully, "typically when my family goes and picks out a present for me I like to check it out before the party."

"Brock?" he asked.

"The one and only," he grinned lasciviously a wicked gleam in his blue eyes as they crawled over the length of Phillip's body.

"Why did you make your way into my chambers?" Phillip asked pulling the towel tighter against his body he didn't like the way this man was looking at him, it was so different from the worshiping reverent way that Gabriel had looked at him.

This was almost predatory, he looked like wanted to devour him. There was something desperately passionate in his gaze, it scared Phillip to know that was his intended.

"I had to see for myself," he said.

"See what?" Phillip asked.

"_You_," Brock leered a moment before he left the room.

"My apologies, my liege I went to find Brianna when this assailant barged into the room," Gabriel said out of breath, "who was that my lord?"

"My husband," Phillip sighed, "or he will be. I'm going to have to get used to saying that."

* * *

_Many thanks to the amazing lamentomori without whom this story would have been collecting dust on my hard drive. From the second I told her of the idea, she's been nothing but supportive reading pages of text and providing her honest opinion. I thank you lady for the time spent on this one from reading unedited text to coaching and even correcting my shady grammar.  
_


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to themselves, and or their parent company.

**Warnings:** Sexual situations both consensual and not both heterosexual and homosexual. Torture, racism, sexism, masturbation, procrastination and xenophobia I think that about covers it for the heads up.

* * *

It was another night for the sciences departments at the University of New Mexico, and every department was represented. These functions were informative, but typically pretty dull, the most interesting thing would be the commentary from his friends on either side of him and the appetizer plate that was floating around. Having to get all dressed up and do a presentation wasn't going to be much fun either, but April would do most of the talking which was of the good.

The cocktail hour before the presentations and discussions was the most excruciating, people felt the need to make small talk with people that they'd never talked to in all their years on campus.

"Scott!" cried a tiny Latina as she bounded over looking not at all like her usual tomboyish self dressed in a white halter dress with white skulls on it she'd even put on eyeliner and curled her long dark hair.

"What?" he asked.

"You've got to hide me," she said.

"April, what did you do?" he asked with a chuckle.

She slid in behind him, "Must you always assume I did anything?"

"Only because I've met you," he said, "whoever you're trying to avoid is probably going to see me and come asking about you anyway so you might as well tell me who you're hiding from."

"She's here Scott," April said.

"Who?"

"Amy, last time I checked she was supposed to be in Ireland cloning sheep but she's here tonight," April said.

Scott chuckled, "She must be the here to check out the new scope the engineering department has come up with. She's still a tenured professor here, you had to have known that she might show up."

"I know…" she said.

"You were bound to run into her at some point, right?"

"I know," she said.

"You are over her right?" Scott said, "Or am I gonna have to go get Daniel and we have another intervention?"

"I am over her," April said, "seriously."

"Well why are you hiding behind me?"

"She's wearing the black dress with the plunging neckline Scott!" April said stepping out from behind him finally, "I don't even think I level eight gay like yourself could resist Amy in that dress, and she's wearing the fuck me pumps, and I might just have to..."

"I thought you were over her?"

"_I _am," April said, "but Stella is thinking about getting _her_ groove back, you know."

Scott shut his eyes, the fact that the statement had been accompanied by a pelvic thrust and a crotch chop and the fact that she named her vagina Stella, was beyond anything that he could deal with at this point and time. He wished he could time out the conversation for maybe ever.

Daniel came stalking up gone was his red tie, his nostrils were flared and he was shaking with rage, even his beard looked angry, his beard which had gotten so ridiculous it was awesome, verging on Duck Dynasty epic.

"Gail?" Scott asked knowing that it had everything to do with Daniel's ex girlfriend.

"If we weren't already broken up, I would…"

"What is it now?"

"She's all over Hideo Itami, the new star of the robotics department," Daniel said, "I mean we just broke up."

"Six months ago," April coughed and earned herself a glare from Daniel.

"You mean the guy from Japan you keep complaining about because he has no accent?"

"Yes," Daniel said, "he's no more from Japan than I am, you don't live in a country the whole of your life and not know the language or have a accent, come on he's not fooling anyone. He's clearly working for the government trying to figure out who has got the best new tech so he can steal it for them and they don't have to pay us. He's barking up the wrong tree by going after my sloppy seconds, Gail doesn't know anything about our project."

April laughed, "You think so?"

"Yes," Daniel said.

"No," April said, "you're jealous that Gail's got a thing for him and she's completely over you. You miss her following you around like a lost puppy."

"The guy is bad news I'm telling you," Daniel said, "something is off about him."

"He's not a bad guy," Scott said, "I've talked to him before. Sure he doesn't have a Japanese accent, but that's because his parents were diplomats. He's spent more time in Europe than in Japan, and his accent is closer to that than anything else. His phrasing is odd, very old world if you ask me."

"Old world like how?" April asked.

"Like nineteenth century, he used mustn't without being factitious," Scott said.

"Oh yeah," April said, "I know his friend Bayley she talks like that too, but she wears penny loafers and plaid skirts."

Scott shot her a look, "I think you own a plaid skirt."

"It's got safety pins and skulls on it, it's very rebellious in a kind of Gwen Stefani kind of way," April defended, "and I only wear it when I'm on the hunt."

"Do you two even care that Gail is throwing herself at that guy right now?" Daniel said, "it's really pathetic."

"No, not really," Scott said, "Gail is your _ex_-girlfriend because _you_ broke up with her. You're the one who said you weren't into her anymore. If you hadn't done that then maybe she'd be wrapped around you a scarf on a hipster but she's not because you broke up with her."

"I did break up with her," Daniel said, "I just think it's pretty pathetic how obvious she is trying to make me jealous."

"And her plan is working," April said, "you're super jealous."

"No, I am not!" Daniel said.

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

The No/Yes arguments were constant in the tumultuous relationship between Daniel and April. While the two were friends they were so fundamentally different and so jarringly similar at the same time. Both were stubborn overachievers who thought they were always right and that was the cause of most disputes. They usually did their Yes/No back and forth exchange for a bit and then agree to settle their differences the old fashioned way with a video game show down. Either with vintage Mortal Kombat or a shooter game.

Scott had expected them to start in earlier conversation but Daniel had surprisingly not let it escalate. Scott let them continue without intervening grabbing an appetizer off the servers passing tray and a glass off sparkling cider, the way the evening was probably going to break down it would be best to avoid the champagne.

Meeting the two of them at while at a sciences camp at MIT had been the best thing to happen to him. They'd become his best friends easily. They'd all been so awkward. He'd been paired with Daniel as a roommate and he'd gotten to know the Washington native with no filter. Daniel would say whatever came to mind, whether it was tactful or socially acceptable, his genius level IQ and his quick wit, were often under appreciated by others, but Scott found him pretty easy to talk to. Daniel could fix anything. He was especially skilled in robotics.

April had been to the camp the year before, she was a brilliant at computers and one of the younger kids at the camp at the time with a keen interest in computers, and was assigned to show the two of them around. She was a little shy when he first met her, but getting to know her she was funny,so tiny and just as tough as any of the boys, and not just science camp boys.

The three of the bonded over science and kept in touch after camp through out the remainder of their high school days via the internet despite living hundreds of miles away from each other. The both of them had been instrumental in getting him through his questioning period. They made plans to all study varying sciences at the University of New Mexico at Las Cruces. The desert beautiful desert background was a great companion to them on their journey to their degrees, the amazing astrophysics department had courted Scott, Daniel chose the an amazing robotics lab, and the computer sciences lab had appealed to April. The plan had always been to go to college together.

Beyond his two roommates relationships weren't a real focus either. He'd fast tracked high school, securing himself a full ride to university and at only twenty two years of age on the cusp of receiving his masters. He reasoned, while it was unusual that he'd never been on a date and as yet only made love to his fist, it was marginally normal, some people were just more absorbed in academia rather than the pursuit of pointless sexual encounters. April was constantly trying to introducing him to men on campus, but he paid little attention to them his studies were always his focus. He found however the closer he got to finishing his education the more lacking he found it to be and the more he found he didn't want to do it anymore. While it drove him, all the aspects of the field came naturally to him, he didn't _love_ it. It was literally like he'd woke up and realized he'd been wasting his time.

He was good at other things, he was okay at football but quit before high school to focus on academics. He liked to draw, and he was pretty good at it, it was the thing that made him _happy_, but his dad had found out and asked him how he expected to support himself off of his sketches, that it wasn't a wise area in which to devote his time. So his sketches were regulated to the margins of his notebooks never a real focus for him.

He'd come to terms with his sexuality when he'd started high school. He'd been skipped two grades, and was a solidly built but socially awkward fourteen year old when he discovered he was gay. He'd gone to his dad and discussed it with him. While he wasn't thrilled with the idea of his youngest son being gay, he didn't take him to temple, so all and all coming out to his dad had been okay.

While Scott's father was more or less comfortable with his sexuality his mom on the other hand he was afraid to disappoint. She'd always wanted a daughter and his brother Gregg was in the military and had no plans of settling down, dating an endless stream of women none of which he bothered to introduce to their poor mother because meeting the parents was serious, and Gregg was _not_ into serious relationships. Sadly, he was sure the closest his mother might get to having a daughter in law was his lesbian roommate April.

He was different though he thought of what it would be like to meet the perfect guy and introduce him to his parents. He could imagine the small flash of disappointment in his mother's eyes upon discovering that grandchildren were not in her future. His dad trying to be cool about it while he was always in his head puzzling out why men were interested in sex with each other a concept baffling to conservative Jewish man nearing seventy, in his day it simply wasn't done and if were it wasn't broadcasted.

Daniel and April were still arguing when a brunette woman with an awkward ponytail and glasses made her way over. She was wearing a to big plaid skirt and an too tight button down.

"Hey, April," she said shyly her attention focused on April who was still doing the back and forth with Daniel.

Scott laughed and cleared his throat before tapping April on the shoulder.

"What?"

Scott sighed and put his hands on April's shoulders turning her away from Daniel and toward the woman who'd walked up.

"Oh, it's you, what's up?" April asked.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck on your presentation and tell you, I'm earnestly looking forward to hearing about your project," the woman said.

"Thanks," April said grudgingly, "are you presenting today? I didn't see you on the program."

"No," she said ducking her head, "my program is not nearly ready, and if it were I'd be to shy to tell anyone about it."

"You're working on a program?" Scott asked.

"I'm working out a program that will help us transfer data over a larger radius," she said, "I want to send signals to other galaxies."

"So, they can pick up our location and go all Independence Day on our asses?" Daniel interjected, "thanks but no fucking thanks, Little Miss Sunshine we're trying to get some thing up there so we can see if anything is coming."

"Really? Is that what your satellite does?" she asked brightening, "Fascinating, I'd love to hear about it."

"Anytime you want, sweetness," Daniel said with a smile.

"Damn it Daniel," April sighed, "I was just about to get rid of her! A bad time for you grow a personality."

"What she's cute? And just what I need to get back at Gail," Daniel said.

"You two do know she's right there, and she can hear you, right?" Scott asked.

"I'm gonna go grab a seat, good luck April," the girl said before pulling April into an awkward hug.

"Boundaries Bayley!" April said.

"Sorry!" she said blushing before scurrying away.

"Was that the friend of Hideo's?" Daniel asked.

"Yep, she was my freshman buddy a couple years ago, it got pretty clingy," April said, "I wasn't sure if she had a crush on me or if she thought I was her leader, like in a Pinky and the Brain kind of way. I pretty much try to avoid her as much as possible."

"Clingy is good, it's exactly what I need to get back at Gail," Daniel said, "excuse me."

"Oh no, you will not," April put a hand on his chest, "I'm invoking the veto clause."

"Me too," Scott said, "that girl is super innocent, you leave her the hell out of whatever sick game you're playing with Gail."

"You guys are assholes," Daniel said.

"I love the veto rule!" April said, "it makes things so much easier."

"I need a drink," Daniel stalked away.

"Are you gonna be good here?" Scott asked, "I'm gonna need to go potty before we present and we're up in the first half. I don't want to get up and down once we're seated and the idea of speaking in front of all these geniuses makes me want to pee my pants as it is."

"I'll be fine," April said.

"If you see her you don't have to talk to her, you can walk away," Scott said.

"It's not the talking," April said, "it's the subtext, and before I know it I'm all over her like a spider monkey."

"Go talk to Piper, he's good in a crisis, unless he's drinking," Scott suggested.

"Good idea," April said, "I'll ask him what he thinks of my speech."

She bounded away and Scott made his way to the bathroom. He was more than a little nervous about this presentation and even nervous about having to soon test the satellite by sending it up to space. They'd worked out the perfect time to do it a meteor shower was happening on the weekend, and the conditions would be perfect just after and plus Scott had signed up to take pictures of the meteor shower with his telescope. He'd spent a small fortune on the thing, and he'd had Daniel put the camera on the thing it took excellent pictures of the sky.

Scott did his business and made his way back into the ball room everyone was finished mingling and had taken their seats, Daniel was seated at their table with Piper but April was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ape?" Scott asked.

"She said she was going to go look for you," Roddy Piper said he was head of the computer science department and April was by and far his favorite pupil, he'd gone so far as to sell the three of them his car and his mobile home when he smoothed things over enough to move back in with his wife for far less than either were worth.

The man was known for his unusual teaching styles, and his rambunctious say anything attitude, it earned him the nickname of Professor Rowdy.

"Shit," Scott said, "I'm gonna go look for her."

"She'll be back," Daniel said.

"She might not," Scott said, "Amy's here."

"Amy is here? I thought she was in Scotland trying to get sheep to fuck?" Daniel asked.

"She's here April saw her," Scott said, "she was pretty freaked out."

"I thought she was over Amy," Daniel said, "I swear, if that bitch even tries…"

"Don't…let's just find her," Scott said.

"You're on after three lectures, you know that right?" Piper said.

"Yeah," Scott glanced at his watch.

"Get her back here boys," Piper said, "that woman did a number on April the last time around, I know she likes to play tough, but she's not. Just get her back before she gets in too deep."

Scott nodded.

"You two could never deliver the presentation without her anyways," Piper grinned.

Scott was off in one direction and Daniel in the other. Scott went to the most obvious place, the women's restroom, he knew most of April's tricks, he was thankful he didn't find her or anyone else in the restroom because he might have to explain what he was doing there.

But when he rounded the corner he spotted her, in the company of the same woman she'd been hiding behind him to avoid. He held himself back a minute to see what April was going to do.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say to me," April said leaning causally against the wall looking like a bad ass, but Scott could hear the little tremble in her voice.

"I just wanted to apologize," Amy said, "you didn't know what you were getting into when we started seeing each other."

"I didn't know what a bitch you were but trust me I do now," April said.

"You can't blame me for falling in love with you," Amy said.

"You promised you were gonna love someone else first," April said, "and you didn't bother to tell him nor myself about your changing feelings, or even each other's existence. I can understand falling out of love with someone but at least respect them enough to tell them that. And if you cheat on him you'll cheat on me."

"I can't compare what I have with you two what I have with him," Amy said.

"What you _had _with me," April said, "_had_, Amy, that's _past _tense. I'm done with you."

"Baby girl, you know I've missed you so much," Amy said stepping closer to April, and Scott stepped forward to intervene.

"I am not your baby girl," April spat, "you used me, you looked into my eyes and lied to me and told me there was no one else and I'm just not that idiot that believed you anymore."

"I know I can change your mind," Amy said with a suggestive smile.

"By flashing me the tits he paid for?" April asked, "thanks but no thanks. You'll have to find someone else to run your game on because I'm done. I hear Bayley is available, just tell her the _truth_ first before your husband calls her up and introduces himself, kay?"

Amy stalked away rolling her eyes.

April turned and ran straight into Scott he grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Scotty!" she said startled.

"I thought you needed back up but it seems like you had that handled," he said, "you handled her."

"I told you I was over her," April said, "I needed it to prove it to myself and to her."

"You did," Scott said, "let's get back Piper is probably freaking out because we're up soon."

They walked back to the banquet hall, meeting Daniel on the way, "I see you're in one piece and the succubus didn't get a hold of you."

"I'm good," April said, "I'm over her. She has no power over me I swear."

They slid in at their table ignoring the glares they got for entering during a presentation.

"What'd we miss?" April asked Piper.

"Not shit," Piper said looking up from his phone bored, "did you sort everything out kid?"

"I'm all good," April said cheerfully turning her attention to the front of the room.

A be-speckled freshman boy was on stage stammeringly presenting something that comically looked like a low flow toilet valve.

"Ah…this is going to be a long night," April said, "at least there's shrimp puffs."

She grabbed a whole tray from a passing server, Scott sighed and snagged one. The waiter tried getting the tray back but the look Piper gave the man made him think twice before reaching and grabbing one for himself.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed. Thanks again to lamentomori for being an amazing sounding board through out this fic, reading what felt like dozens of drafts of this chapter. _

_Stay tuned..._


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to themselves, and or their parent company.**

**Warnings:** Sexual situations both consensual and not both heterosexual and homosexual. Torture, racism, sexism, masturbation, procrastination and xenophobia I think that about covers it for the heads up.

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me again?" Phillip asked as his hair was ruthlessly brushed by his mother's maidservant Eva Marie.

"You've got it all tangled, and it would take dear Justin nearly a fortnight to untangle it being such a soft touch," his mother responded looking at her newly painted black fingernail claws.

She fastened it into a neat ribboned tail at the base of his neck it was too tight and had him grimacing not sure if it was from the tight ponytail or the pretty green ribbon she'd placed there.

"There there! So pretty," she clapped her hands at the finished look.

Phillip was sat in a chair dressed in his new jacket and tights and the grey slippers Stardust had insisted on feeling more than a little exposed in the tights on his lower half. They were sheer and encased his legs like a second skin embellishing most of the parts of him he felt were flawed. Mostly his hips and thighs the softness there despite the fact that his lower legs were quite muscled.

"I am sorry if I pulled to hard, my prince," Eva said dropping to curtsey she wasn't wearing her maids dress but a lovely white corseted gown.

Her cleavage spilled out and since her hair was pinned there was no hiding the tanned supple bosom that exploded from the top of the dress. She blushed and tucked the pale pink nipple away but the damage had already been done Phillip had seen the firm full mounds of flesh the smile she gave once she got to her feet meant that it was intended for him to see.

"I have to go check on John, Eva would you see to Phillip for a moment?" with that mother was off and gone to John's chambers.

"You look very nice tonight my prince," Eva Marie said meeting Phillip's eyes, "I am glad you're finally home from your studies, your coming out feast will be the most spectacular one we've had in ages."

"You look nice as well," he said, "I'm glad to be home, the feasts are no fun when you choose to remain sober."

"Why would you chose to remain sober on a night like tonight?" she asked, "it's not like you'll be working as I will be, I'll be presenting the ale to the guards on the lower deck, the dress is merely a formality. I'll be presented without it."

"Won't they mount you?"

"No," she laughed, "it a capital crime for those high ranking officers of the guard to mount a woman from the Outlands. I am just something to get them through their mundane days until their families match them with women from the Keep."

"What does that mean?"

"They think of me when they sate their desires," she said softly, "sometimes they'll do it right there in the room, and I'll sate my own, over and over, the only sounds in the room are flesh slapping against flesh, and a cacophony of moans."

"Y-you all do that in the same room?" Phillip asked his cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment.

He'd done his best to not think of anything like that before. To avoid the feelings that would result in the thoughts. Though thinking of Eva sating her desires didn't give him that ache in his lower stomach and that heat coiled in his belly. He found that while he could appreciate that Eva Marie was stunning and her body was beautiful, it didn't give him that feeling like when Gabriel openly admitted to looking at Phillip's body and the way he told Phillip he was beautiful had made the young prince quite aroused and Gabriel had done nothing else, nothing had been exposed and he hadn't been touched.

"I just wanted to give you something to think about," she told him, "you could come down to the lower deck and join us," she said.

"You are a lovely girl, but I have no interest in seeing your pleasure," he said softly, "I thank you very much for the invitation."

"Oh," she said softly, "I am sorry master Phillip, I should not have been so-"

"-did my mother ask this of you?"

"I-I…yes," she said, "she wanted to awaken you before the wedding. Your intended is older and he'll expect-"

"To mount me," Phillip said, "yes, I understand. My dear future husband paid me a visit this morning and he stared at me most lasciviously. If we're married I won't refuse him, but I do not think I will indulge him before hand. I would have been fine living out my life chastely never sating my own desires much less being responsible for sating those of another."

"You would?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"You have never indulged just once my prince?"

"I have not," he said.

"How do you keep the desires at bay?" she asked, "I sometimes spend all night petting my flower, I am forbidden to marry, and if I bear any children the queen may punish me so I am not to be mounted. I am to live my life in her service not in the service of a husband and children."

"I ignore the feelings and they go away," he said, "I don't understand how such a thing is meant to feel good. It's indulgent! You're luckier than most to not to have endure that service."

"I am not lucky my prince, I long to be a wife and mother," she said.

"You may certainly take my place," he scoffed.

"Airman Lesnar has no interest in the girls of the Outlands," she said, "his desires are for the male sex."

"Even more indulgent!" Phillip said his cheeks heating from the memory earlier conversation with his manservant.

"My prince, indulgence feels good, and if anyone were allowed indulgences it's you," she said, "maybe it's not me you'd like to think about. I know prince John thinks of Nicole, he loves her dark hair against her tanned skin. Maybe you prefer to think of Summer Rae, she'll be in the upper deck with the married captains for whom physical intimacy has slown down."

"The one with the yellow hair and the long legs?"

"Yes," Eva said.

"She makes trouble," he said, "I saw her on her knees for Batista and other members of the guard."

"That's an interesting way around the rules," Eva grinned "I'll have to try it with Corporal Bourne. He has the most delicious looking little prick."

Phillip blushed, trying not to imagine the officer in question and his appendage, but the image came unbidden. Bourne with his tights pulled down his armor opened and Eva Marie knelt between his legs her head bobbing rhythmically as she worked his prick with her mouth, then the scene changed he saw himself on his knees working the prick of the officer.

That seemed to awaken his body and bring things from bad to worse. Then the scene changed and he found himself on his knees for Brock. He was now very aware of his own desires, he tried to calm his breathing, it worked for the most part it stopped the thickening and swelling of his length but the thoughts still bounced around in his head he wondered if he'd enjoy doing that with Brock. Further thought and his body responded affirmatively.

"You're thinking about her," Eva grinned.

Phillip shook his head a hot flush staining his cheeks he whispered his eyes downcast not feeling at all like a prince, "I was thinking about Brock."

"That is most sweet my prince," Eva grinned, "you will get everything most of us hope for. A marriage to a strong man who will love and take care of you. And it happens to be a man you'd like to have mount you. And you'll get to have children, something your bloodline affords you as well, and one of those children might be poised for the throne even if you are not."

"I never wanted the throne, and I certainly don't want these feelings," Phillip sighed.

"I'll give you a moment alone, master Phillip, I should go and check on the twins as it is," Eva said leaving him alone in the room his arousal now present and uncomfortable in his sheer tights.

It was already leaking fluid against the sheer material. Having the soft material against it made it seem even more sensitive.

He had to see if he looked as debauched as he felt, he went to gaze at his reflection in the wardrobe mirror. He found his green eyes to be even brighter his cheeks stained more crimson than if he'd applied his mother's rouge. The open front of his party jacket was pulled back revealing his smooth pale stomach and chest, the flesh was not muscled like John's. Phillip was slight with a soft belly and wide hips. An almost feminine curve to his hips but tucked into his tights was the obvious sign of his masculinity hard leaking and ready.

The wet head tucked against the sheer material each breath causing the fabric to tickle the erect length. He slid the band of the tights down and the length sprang free. The door opened making Phillip jump he was caught in the act he hoped it wasn't one of his parents, or Brianna who would be more mortified than he was at the moment.

It was instead the hulking figure of his intended dressed again in loose pants and red and black jacket with his family crest on it.

"Don't stop on my account," Brock told him with a leer, "you've got a beautiful body. You should explore it."

"I was not-" Phillip tried to reason but there was more evidence to the contrary.

"What were you doing?"

"I…I am unsure," he said softly, "I was talking with the maidservant Eva Marie we were talking about indulging in our desires."

"I see," Brock stated, "the heated conversation with the buxom maidservant has you worked up."

"Would that dissuade you from proceeding with the claiming?"

"No, you can't fight your nature little prince and it's been awakened." Brock told him; " Why don't you tell me what you're feeling?"

"I can fight it," he said haughtily, "and I have so far."

"Why are you fighting it, little prince?"

"I'm afraid…" he whispered.

"It doesn't hurt," Brock said, "if you keep your palm wet it feels really good. Nothing like what I'd imagine you'd feel like…but good anyway."

"You do it?" Phillip asked, "I thought for sure you were going with one of the Prime Minister's security team."

"You mean Seth?" Brock laughed, "does it make you jealous little prince?"

"Not at all," Phillip said.

Brock moved further into the room after securing the door.

"He's a warm body, that's it," Brock said, "I want to hear about your feelings little prince. Tell me, what has got you so rigid right now? Were you thinking about the red haired maidservant petting her petals?"

Phillip shook his head, Brock had moved behind him and he could meet the large man's gaze in the mirror, "It was much worse. She talked about putting officer Bourne in her mouth, I started thinking of it, the image entered my brain but with the minor change of it being me on my knees with him then it changed to me on my knees for you."

Just saying the phrase me made him throb more fluid leaking from the pink head it was free from the confines of his tights and poking proudly against his stomach. Brock stalked around him like he was prey and then pressed himself against his back and Phillip shut his eyes, his heart thudding at the first contact from Brock's hard body, and his own hard length made the ache more pronounced than before. He'd thought it resided in his belly but it was much lower than that past his traitorous cock, his opening as though it were aching to be filled.

"Little prince you have no idea how much I can't wait for that," Brock said his hands resting on Phillip's shoulders gazing at their reflections in the mirror, "you are by far the prettiest thing I've ever seen. I am trying really hard not to touch you. The queen said I could see you as long as I kept my hands off until the wedding. She said I could present you at the feast, and you can't go down looking like that or it will be another kind of feast and I'm afraid you'll be the meal. You'd better take care of that."

Phillip blushed ducking his head trying to shrug away, "I shouldn't."

"You need release little prince," he said.

"What if I grow addicted to the feeling?" he asked meeting Brock's eyes again in the mirror, "I'd be no better than my father and his opiate tea."

"That's completely different, little prince," Brock explained, "and you know it. I know you feel about the ale and your parents opiate use, this is not the same."

"I could get addicted to this," he whispered.

Brock scoffed, "I don't think you could be addicted to anything, though it would be thoroughly appreciated if you did especially in the coming weeks after the claiming."

Phillip's mind was blown.

"You just want to mount me," Phillip said.

"I want you to want me to mount you," he said, "a willing partner makes true intimacy rather than a violation and I've never taken a lover against their will and I won't start with you. I'll leave you to sort this out, I'll meet you at the staircase shortly, it'll give me time to get myself under control."

Brock pressed a kiss to Phillip's ear he shut his eyes at the contact flinching away a little bit. Brock left and he was still in the same debauched state, he met the eyes of his reflection his thoughts racing about what had transpired.

He looked down at the pink head still leaking proudly, he wanted to touch it to feel his own skin under his fingers he wanted to hear his own heavy breathing he wanted to make the ache go away to quell the desire in his belly the desire he was feeling that was directed at the male sex, and thankfully most of it toward his intended.

He wondered if his biological differences were the cause for the feelings if he too like maids had heightened nature because of his ability to carry and conceive a child. The feelings were especially strong at one time during the phases of the three hanging spheres in the sky, not long after the sky was dark and the three spheres were only outlined in the sky the blood came. It wasn't bad, the Outland women had worse, and he reasoned it away as a biological function, an adaptive trait developed by some males of his bloodline so it wouldn't die out.

He went into the water closet and took a cool moist towel and wiped the leaking head he tried to get his thoughts under control by thinking about the least desirable thing he could manage. He thought of cousin Alexa and her high squeaky voice and little pointed noise as she sat atop his father's lap at the Feast of the Lights while his father looked more uncomfortable than Phillip had ever seen him. She looked annoying with her small pinched face and was quite bossy, being next in line to the throne and not finished with development she'd gone from a small pale little girl to a young woman in months and hadn't changed any of her behavior Phillip was thankful that she was going to be sent off to finishing school after tonight's feast and she would be gone until she came of age.

He was thankful that the image of Alexa did the trick, her little pinched face had the ability to kill the desire in him, he was pleased that he'd found it. He dressed and cleaned away the traces of his debauchery, tucked himself away patting the pink head through the sheer material before he left his chambers. He was unsurprised that his mother and father were gathered with John and the two royal guards in the hallway.

His father smiled at the sight of him, "Phillip, you look well my boy, I am glad to have you home."

He embraced Phillip quickly having not spoken to him since he returned to the castle from Tree Keeping he'd been touring the rebuilding of the Outlands with the New Prime Minister when Phillip had arrived.

"How are you father?" he asked the man he couldn't have anything physically in common with in the least.

King Booker was tall solidly built and though he was getting up there in age, and indulged in heavy use of opiate tea his muscles were well developed and rippling under his jacket, he was just as dark as Phillip was pale with plaited kinky hair while Phillip's was so straight it might as well have been straw.

John was stood next to their mother with Nicole at his side, they were matching in blue, John's jacket and loose blue pants complemented by Nicole's sapphire dress, if you could even call it a dress it was a strip of fabric tied across her lovely straining bosom crisscrossing at her waist and flaring out into a long a-line skirt her skin accentuated the fabric as if one was made for the other.

Brianna was wearing the grey version of the pale yellow dress she'd tried on earlier, it had little peeks where the tanned flesh of her midriff was visible and Stardust had pulled the neckline up it bore a lot less cleavage.

"Did you have a nice chat with Brock dear?" his mother asked coming up to adjust the collar of his jacket, "I let him into your chamber, I hope it was alright, you were probably finishing with dressing."

"It was fine mother," Phillip said blushing a bit.

His mother grinned knowingly.

"Can we be introduced already, I would like to get this night over so that I might resume my life," he said with a huff.

"Phillip dear don't sulk," she said, "Brock went to make use of the facilities, when he returns I'll have Howard announce us. We hardly spend any family time as it is. So we will enjoy this while we can."

"Why don't you _mandate_ that the boys eat at the table for meals, Regent?" his father asked.

"I can't order about my own children especially now that they are of age, dear," she sighed dramatically, "like you even bother showing up to the table. I feel like I am so alone in this family."

"I did not know it meant so much to you mother," John said, "I will make an effort to take my meals in the dining room, right Nicole?"

"Right, my liege," Nicole said.

Phillip smirked thankful that Brock had let himself out of a small washroom on the hall. His face was flushed and Phillip could only assume he handled his own desires effectively.

"King Booker, and Queen Sherri, what an honor it was to spend a few minutes alone with the little prince," Brock said.

"I hope he minded his manners and was quite well behaved when you spoke to him," she said with a wide grin.

"He was a good boy, queen, a bit more serious than I expected," Brock said.

"He's always been that way," she said, "he doesn't even drink."

"If he did drink you would complain about that wife," King Booker sighed, "where in the hell is that damn Teddy he's supposed to check to see if we're ready to be announced."

"Teddy!" King Booker shouted for his manservant.

There was no sign of Teddy, who usually responded diligently to the King's call.

"The old fool must have fallen asleep or he is indulging with the cook maid," mother said, "I'll call for Eva Marie."

"EVA!" came the bellowing screech, and Eva darted out of John's bedroom pulling down her tulle skirt.

Phillip tried not to snicker because he'd nearly been a similar situation.

"Yes, Queen Regent?" Eva said softly her cheeks tinged with pink.

"Will you have Howard announce us, and then go serve drinks and then you can go showcase your favors on the lower deck with the guard?"

"Yes, Queen," she curtsied her bosom falling free again.

"You are popping out all over the place maidservant," King Book observed with a smile.

"You don't acknowledge that I've changed my hair but you notice the heaving bosom of a girl half your age?!"

"Do not start wife," King Booker said, "this a joyous occasion the coming out of our youngest son, he'll soon be married and John will be traveling the realm with his men and I shall be stuck in the castle with you!"

"You should be lucky to be stuck with me!" mother exclaimed, "I after all am the reason you are still relevant!"

"I will have you know," father shouted, "I am a five time decorated hero of the war I have scored over five thousand kills! I would be relevant regardless!"

"You have pissed away every dime, my fathers left to me and now I have to sell my youngest in marriage, when all he wants to do is live in dedication to the tree!" she shouted.

"Scream a little louder banshee woman, I am unsure that the peasants heard you clear enough in the fields of the Outlands!" came the resounding shout from the king, "I can't let McMahon's camp get wind of this, he'll think me weak to know that we're in dire financial straits."

"What?" Phillip asked, "you're making money off my marriage?"

"Now is not the time son," mother said.

"I thought you knew, little prince," Brock said.

"No I didn't," Phillip said barely having time to process the information before his father and mother were announced and they walked down the stairs hand and hand as if they hadn't yelled at each other moments before.

John was announced and he started down the steps with Nicole on his heels, then Phillip heard himself be announced with Brock who led him down with a reassuring hand at the small of his back Brianna trailing behind quiet as ever.

The feast was dull, it wasn't long before his parents started getting loaded. He met Brock's parents his father had the biggest mug of ale Phillip had ever seen after the presentation, Phillip tried to sneak off with the twins to the tower.

"Where are you going little prince?" Brock asked.

"You know this is horrible, a bunch of rich society people getting so inebriated that they won't remember tonight," Phillip said, "your mother is chatting up my father at this very moment."

Brock glanced in the direction where his mother was standing with the king her small pale hand sliding up the king's shoulder.

"Disturbing," Brock said, "where do you plan on hiding out with your pretty protectors?"

"In the great tower," Phillip said.

"Can I tag along?" John joined the conversation, "mother is just uncomfortable to watch."

"It's no wonder we have no money they've drank it all away," Phillip said.

The slipped around through the kitchens John and Brock grabbing a dressed pheasant and a tray of dried fruit, Phillip took the initiative to grab some spring water one of the better tasting items around, passing Teddy and Aksana who were pressed together in a the most lewd of embraces just outside the kitchens.

Nicole laughed loudly, "I didn't think he was still capable of mounting a woman."

"I think he should marry her," John said, "he's pretty smitten with her."

"He's the king's manservant all his focus should be on him not a woman," Brianna said.

"Don't you wish to marry once I have settled into life outside the kingdom?" Phillip said.

"I know of no one I wish to marry," Brianna said, "I do not wish to do so."

"You don't want to be married?" Nicole asked.

"Not to any of the cretins on the guard we'd be put off on," Brianna said.

"Don't you want children?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, but not with someone like Batista," Brianna said, "I'd throw myself off the tower, I swear I will."

"Relax Brianna," John said, "his mother is announcing his engagement to Lady Sasha, of the house Banks."

Brianna uttered a sigh of relief.

"He bothers sister so, always watching her with those menacing eyes," Nicole said, "sometimes he says lewd things to us when we're running drills outside the castle."

"You never told me this," John said stopping midway up the tower steps to regard his protector, "what did he say."

"That he wondered if he mounted one of us would the other feel it," she said.

John blushed, "I will speak to him about it. I was aware he wasn't treating you as equals on the guard I didn't know he'd been directing lewd speech toward you."

Nicole nodded which prompted John to keep walking Phillip was grateful because he was tired of carrying the jug of spring water.

The flat gray walls and the hard stone floor of the tower had been covered in soft blue upholstery when once upon a time Phillip had been into astronomy he loved looking at the blue spheres wondering what life was like on each of them, he'd lost interest as his body started to change and he learned about his unique configuration, and went away for study.

There were benches covered in the same soft blue near the window, Nicole went to the nearest one, from the window she'd chosen she had a direct view into the great hall, and into the courtyard where most of the revelers were convened.

Brock set the pheasant on the small table space in the center of the floor, Phillip set the jug of water there John stood awkwardly with the tray of fruit before setting it down to join Nicole.

Brock was distracted by the telescope, "Do you like watching the stars?"

"I used to enjoy it immensely this was at one point my refuge from all the fights, and the drinking," Phillip said, "looking at the stars made me feel much better about being minuscule."

"Are we talking about your build?" Brock said, "or you're your positioning for the throne?"

"I'm talking about my worth in the eyes of my parents," Phillip said crossing the room and heading toward his telescope, if he were going to have earnest conversation with Brock he'd do it on the other side of the vast room and behind the half walls where privacy could be had, "mother talks at me, and father lectures me about how to do the right thing to be a good boy and he does exactly the opposite. They only notice me when they want to placate themselves, I'm missing Tree Tending because I was without the farce of a family dynamic."

"Then there's John," Phillip said looking over his shoulder and around the stone wall, John seemed to be well engrossed in conversation with the twins about the party goers outfits, "I used to hold so much contempt for him. He got all that without trying, their pride, their attention, they even made it clear they love him so much better."

"I was the only child my mother bore, so I would not be the one to understand the whole concept of sibling loathing," Brock said, "but people do treat Prince John different from you."

"You come in and notice what most people have overlooked the entirety of my life," Phillip said softly.

"Little prince, it is my duty to understand as well as protect you," Brock said, "even from the odd couple that bore you."

Phillip blushed heading over and touching his telescope, there was thin layer of dust on the ornate piece of equipment, the maids hadn't dusted in a few weeks, he assumed it was just another act of rebellion on the part of the housemaids Mickie James had gotten the maids in an uproar a few weeks back and found herself stretched and flogged publicly which made her even more of a hero to the working class. His mother had actually bothered to inform him of this in their communications whilst he was away at school.

"I can't believe I forgot about this place I loved coming here and looking up," Phillip said.

"You should have the view from the top," Brock said, "I'll take you aboard my ship one day. I spend most of my time in it, it's more home than my home has ever been, making sure the shields stay in place that the people from the blue world never know of our existence."

"There are people there?"

"Little prince did they not tell you anything of life outside our world?"

"Is it where The Tree comes from?"

"Yes," he said, "the people who dwell there are like us, but not," Brock explained, "we look similar but that's where it ends. I could walk the streets there and the only thing out of place would be my attire. Their languages are fascinating it's almost as if they taste their words. They use their tongues to speak."

"Really," Phillip said, "how many times have you been to the blue world?"

"I've been a quite few times, I'd like to take some livestock back and then to breed with our own," Brock said, "I would steer clear of the ones they've doctored. But your mother fears I might bring illness back to our world, the people of the blue world have many afflictions."

"Doctored?" Phillip asked.

"Some of the animals have been injected with things that make them grow, it makes them mature quicker as time passes much slowly there," he explained.

"I thought time was time," Phillip said.

"For each year that passes on the blue world seven will pass here," Brock said, "they get the most of the pale sphere there and we get more of the Sun here. Though our development is the same as the people of the blue world we age with each of their years."

"Fascinating," Phillip said, "I do love to go there some time."

"It is where I shall take you after the claiming," Brock smiled, "we will walk among them, I will take you to see the most beautiful sites. I will mount you in every capital city. Make you cry my name in the valleys and the deep deserts of the blue world."

"Isn't it forbidden for us to go to the blue world?" Phillip asked, "Well for me at least?"

"My job is to access our threats from all the closest worlds, both from the people and the environmental factors, once we are married where I go you'll go," Brock said, "I go there I move among them and I find out if they know of our existence. And for right now they do not. I bring jewels and baubles from the green world. It's difficult to breathe there without full war gear, but I manage. The environment is to hostile for anything to live there permanently."

"What are the people like on the blue world?"

"The hurry back and forth always having some place to be," Brock said, "they have too many things, and professions that do not fit their personalities most times. They've only mastered space travel to a point yet people from opposite ends of the globe can have face to face conversations without leaving home."

"They have skewed priorities my prince but they have a great capacity for something else, while some of them are strange and flawed they will help someone who needs it no matter how different from them they may be," Brock explained, "they express love freely, without question. I thought at first they were very selfish especially people who looked to be our age, but how can they not be when every thing is telling them they should be lovelier, smarter, more this or that than what they are. The best thing though is the food. I tried not to partake too much given the fact that the people of the blue world have a tremendous amount of illness floating around."

"Illness?" Phillip questioned his brow furrowing, "I don't understand."

"I know lovely one," Brock whispered, "you've never known anyone who was ill before. We have biologists who study about our world and the life on it and we have a few healers and midwives that treat specific conditions and injures usually relating to the battlefield or pregnancy. They have a great many physicians, who treat all varieties of injuries, illnesses, and conditions in both people and livestock."

"Really?" Phillip asked, "To care for the sick is a very noble aspiration. The people of the blue world must be very kind."

"Some of them, my prince," Brock said, "you have some people who strive to do what is right and just and some people who commit unspeakable wickedness, just the same as they do here. The one thing that is the same for both our people and those of the blue world, we can all chose righteousness."

"I am looking forward to traveling to the blue world, and learning more about it," Phillip said.

"I cannot believe no one told you about it," Brock said.

"Perhaps they did not know," Phillip said.

"Your mother wouldn't have known and neither would your father," Brock said, "this is true. She was raised to be the regent and was raised to rule, while he was raised to be a war machine a hero of the battlefield, but your teacher, Shawn would have known, and he would have told you had he known that you'd stay forever Tending the Tree. But he knew that you'd only been educated because it interested you and that one day you'd have to marry to save the sorry state of your kingdom."

"I did know someone who was ill before," Phillip said thinking back to when he was a small boy, "my cousin's father the Lord of Bliss he was poisoned, no one could find who did it. He ended up drinking what he thought was opiate tea, but instead of was laced with venom from the hissing belly crawler. I am certain it was my vile aunt who facilitated his demise."

"The illness didn't just happen because his body was flawed," Brock said, "or because he contracted a deadly disease somewhere. There are more deadly diseases on the blue world than one can imagine. Sometimes the biologist have me bring things back to study about the diseases and their effects on our people."

"Really?" Phillip said.

"We've tested from the major to the minor of diseases," Brock said, "none of them have any effect on our people, the biologists say that it's our soil and our proximity to the sun that has made us into such sturdy stock. But one cannot be too careful."

"So you're saying that the people of the blue world are weak?" Phillip asked.

"In some ways yes," Brock said, "they could be easily conquered if we sent in our fleet. But in time we would become just like them. Our lives are simple, a bit boring compared to theirs. They have so many things to do so much freedom, one of their princes drives fast cars trashes motel rooms and takes pictures without his clothes. The other accepted the responsibly of state and married a woman he did not love just to breed her he is only a few years older than we are and has lost most of his hair as result."

"Really?" Phillip said, "Pictures are like paintings right?"

"Yes, only more true to life, my prince," Brock explained.

"I would never pose without my clothes," Phillip blushed.

"What about for an imaginary painting?" Brock grinned, "I would love to see you spread out for me, even more so I'd love to see you finish what you started tonight. Did you finish little prince?"

Phillip's cheeks burned, "I did not. I thought of Lady Alexa and her spoiled selfish bratty self with her squeaky voice and her pinched face. She proved to be quite the deterrent for such behavior."

"What will happen when after the claiming and we are married?" Brock said, "will I have to wait for you, will you avoid your pleasure even then?"

"I won't refuse you, Brock," he told him the blush still deep in his cheeks, "I will give myself to you, after that point I will be yours and whatever you do with me will be of your choosing."

"You don't get to say things like that," Brock told him leaving the window bench and walking a few paces over to where Phillip was standing near the window with the telescope."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't get to offer yourself up like martyr," Brock said, "I will have you but it won't be like that. I have never met a more stubborn creature. Your body craves this it needs it you have desires for me, I have them for you yet you won't willingly participate in our mutual satisfaction?"

Phillip blushed unable to meet Brock's eyes he was standing so close, "Please Brock, do not be that way. I do have desires for you, but it doesn't mean that I should indulge, when you claim me I will be more than willing."

"But it won't be what you want not really," Brock said, "what do you want little prince?"

"I want to know true freedom, to feel what they feel," Phillip said looking out at the blue world, "I want to marry for love."

"Is that why you're being this way?" Brock asked, "Is there someone else in the palace that you love?"

Phillip scoffed, "No…I just…it's an silly romantic notion, I see how John looks at Nicole. How he aches to have her as his own to claim her and he just can't. Mother won't allow it. If they were allowed to marry then what they have would be real not something mother conjured to get money for the Keep."

"Little prince, what we have could be so much more than that," Brock said, "more still than your brother will ever have with his protector, lovely as she may be, he's promised to Alexa of Bliss. I'm truly lucky that your mother didn't consider the offer from Lord Banks to marry you off with his spiteful daughter."

"There was an offer from Sasha?" Phillip spat his mouth twisting thinking of the burgundy haired lady and her awful ways the way she berated the servants of the palace at every feast even openly whipping a chambermaid once and loving every minute of it, "I didn't know there was an offer."

"You wouldn't have," Brock said, "your mother did not consider it due to your nature, she felt you would better suited with an masculine suitor due to your adaptive functioning."

"You mean due to the fact that I am abnormal," he said.

"I think that it's amazing what you can do, you're a highly sought after mate, Lord Jericho was so upset that he destroyed his fine home when I was chosen to claim you," Brock revealed, "had you been given Sasha, you would ache to be filled, to bear children of your own. It would have driven you mad."

"If I found myself stuck with either of them I'd throw _myself _from the tower," Phillip said.

"So you realize you could do worse than me?" Brock asked with a half smile on his face.

"If I'm going to be claimed," Phillip said meeting the eyes of his intended, "I really could do far worse than you. The more we converse, I find myself actually looking forward to it."

"Is it because you want me to touch you?" Brock whispered.

Phillip looked away his cheeks burning, "You could touch me now. But you promised my mother you wouldn't. So it would seem you would have to wait till the night of the claiming, for that. The thought of getting away from the castle, and it being just you and me wherever you chose to take us I find myself looking forward to the adventure. All of it."

"Even me touching you, little prince?"

His cheeks burned more, "Maybe a little."

"You know you tell me one thing but your eyes, your eyes, little prince, they say something else," Brock said, "be honest with me, now that you've been awakened you'll need release and you'll need it often. You will find you won't be able to concentrate until you have it. And I intend to make sure you realize that."

Phillip laughed, "Your first impression of me was correct, I am a stubborn creature. I'll fight it until I am unable to do so and the desire consumes me."

"I just hope I am around to help you fan the flames, little prince," Brock said, "I imagine it would be a beautiful blaze."

"We shouldn't talk about this," Phillip stated, "my body is beginning to react to our topic of conversation."

"Good," Brock said, moving closer, "I want a reaction. I want to see the flush in your cheeks, the way your breath quickens, to see your pleasure better still to cause it is much more intoxicating to me than any party beverage."

"Brock," Phillip said, before Brock's large hands cupped his face.

"Are you afraid little prince?"

"I am not afraid of you," Phillip answered blushing brilliantly, "I fear some of the feelings that you invoke in me. And if I give in would the feelings consume me? Would it feel so good that I would let go of reason?"

"Reason and passion are not allowed in the same sentence," Brock said, "they are contradictory, let go of your reason, and revel in passion with me, little prince."

Phillip did what he was told and he met the lips of his suitor in a chaste kiss, Brock was shocked for a moment but responded by not letting him pull back and taking over the kiss. Brock's mouth was surprisingly soft, and the only pressure felt were the hands on his face.

Brock pulled away, "Forgive me, prince, you are a contradiction to yourself. I must gather myself before I push you further than you're ready to go."

"I'm the one who started it," Phillip said quickly, "I know you promised my mother you wouldn't touch me until the claiming. But I do not understand why it is so pressing for me to be awakened, and you not touch me until the claiming?"

"Because she wants me to claim you before I mount you," Brock said, "she would like all heirs to be conceived after the claiming date."

"She fears you shall have me full with child before the claiming ceremony casting shame on her crown?" Phillip asked.

"Perhaps, maybe she just wants me to exercise restraint, she knows that you've not even dealt with your desires on you own," Brock said, "if I were to push any further, I fear I might be taking advantage."

"I do not think you would be taking advantage," Phillip blushed, "it's just that I always thought I would remain chaste and take over Shawn's duties as Tree Keeper."

"You would want that life?" Brock asked.

"Yes," Phillip said.

"It would be quite solitary, little prince," Brock said, "out there in the middle of nowhere with just you and the tree occasionally once in great while a student would come along to learn the fundamentals, but mostly it would have been you, tending to the gardens."

Phillip smiled, "I enjoyed the quiet of it all, I felt free. Without the ominous glare people of the Keep judging me for what I am not. I won't pander to them like John does, I don't want to be their perfect prince. I didn't ask to be born of nobility, I didn't ask to be born at all."

"So you _were_ hiding behind The Tree," Brock said, "you are truly nothing like I expected, little prince. Just when I think I might have figured out what is going on in that head of yours you take me for another twist."

"I know it's blasphemous and if you want to have me punished, you may well do it, I am not afraid," Phillip said meeting Brock's gaze.

"The Tree is just a tree, brought back from the blue world, packed in imported soil it has grown for several generations here," Brock said, "our soil won't house it. So it's fruit is highly guarded, revered even worshiped. It is not the secret or life or the center of the known universe it is just a tree the fact that people feel as though it can make all right in their lives by praying to it is utterly ridiculous."

Phillip nodded, stepping close to Brock yet again, Brock smiled, slipping his arms around him. He was amazed by how at ease he found himself to be in that position.

"I know everyone in your life has made you feel like you're strange just because you say out loud the things they refuse to acknowledge," Brock said, "I spend most of my time alone. Not that I don't want for company, because I do. Company of the right sort, and you, little prince are the right sort of company. Not because I like looking at you, which do not get me wrong you are quite the sight to behold. I find all that you are interesting. I'd like to see you again after tonight, I will arrange it with her Regency."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you again," Phillip said, "but that implies that you'd have to leave me at some point and I am not sure if I shall allow it. I know I have the twins and Gabriel but it's hard for them to see past the throne and who my parents are to treat me like a real friend."

"I see I am not the only one with a solitary existence," Brock said.

Phillip blushed enjoying being wrapped in Brock's embrace, "Would you mind calling me Phillip? It is after all my name. Not that I don't like the way you call me little prince, but it's terribly odd having a name that no one ever uses."

"I would not mind at all, Phillip," Brock smiled bringing their lips together once more.

"Phillip!" John called from across the room.

From where he was sitting with Nicole a stone wall was blocking his view of Brock and Phillip, thankfully, because he would have blown the whole kiss out of proportion. Phillip reluctantly pulled away.

* * *

_Thanks again to all those who read this and those who reviewed thank you so much. Thanks again to lamentomori, I wasn't as annoying with this chapter as I was with the last one._


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to themselves, and or their parent company.  
**

**Warnings:** Sexual situations both consensual and not both heterosexual and homosexual. Torture, racism, sexism, masturbation, procrastination and xenophobia I think that about covers it for the heads up.

* * *

Just when he thought he could breathe a sweet sigh of relief all of the presentations had been completed. Theirs to much success though he'd forgotten the math he'd endlessly crafted for months, due to the stress of public speaking. Had this been a presentation on something else, he might have found ease in speaking but Scott hated the pressure of having they eyes of every math nerd in spitting distance on him critiquing his equations. Thankfully, April overcame her conversation with Amy and was able to do most of the talking points before his blushing and stammering got too out of control.

"You kids did great," Piper said, "best presentation of the night."

"Better than the toilet valve and the gumball machine?" April teased watching everyone make their way out of the building.

"Much better," Piper agreed, "Heyman seemed particularly interested in your presentation."

"Heyman?" April asked, "The contact at the Department of Defense? I heard some guys in the physics department talking about him."

"Yes," Piper said, "did you see him?"

"Which one was he?" April said trying to remember, "was he the one leaning against the wall? Tall bald and scary?"

"Nope, that was Bill Goldberg out of the English Department," Piper said, "that idiot was just standing on the wall with the contacts."

"Was he the old guy in the red sport coat?" Daniel guessed.

"Nope, that's Gene Oakerland, he's a representative from Microsoft," Piper said, "Didn't any of you notice the fat guy with the skullet standing with the two military guys?"

Scott shrugged blushing he'd noticed the two military guys, that was for certain. One was wearing nice gray a dress suit that matched his steely blue gray eyes and the other had been in his fatigues, the one in the dress suit had crawled his eyes over him during his presentation, his stare was what made Scott falter.

"That guy? He did seem into it, though the guys he had with them seemed pretty into Scotty," April nudged Scott.

"They were just only looking at me because I was probably so nervous they could literally see me sweating through my suit," Scott blushed.

"That's not why they were staring," April said.

"Why else would they be staring at sweating goof who couldn't even remember his own formula?" he asked.

"You know you're totally hot," April said, "I swear I'd be all over you-"

"If I had tattoos and a boob job?" he asked.

"Let's put it like this, I'd be into you if I liked dick and you didn't," April said.

The very same man they'd been discussing came sauntering out of the building, his jacket flapping as he strutted he carried himself as if he weren't sporting a pot belly and losing a good majority of hair. He strode right up to the group flanked by his two colleagues, one in uniform and one not.

The one in the suit resumed his staring, Scott blushed and made it a point to focus on Heyman rather than the tall man in the suit who was looking like he was going to eat him alive at any moment.

"Lady and Gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman," he said with a cheerful smile, though his eyes clearly shone of cunning, Scott told himself he must be wary of this individual, "I'm with the US Department of Defense, and I'd love to hear more about your project."

"Nice to meet you," April said, "If I could have your contact information I'll set up a time to meet."

"No time like the present, Miss Mendez," Heyman replied, "well, not the immediate present, I plan to grab dinner in a few minutes, but afterwards, I'm free. I rather in enjoy that little dive of a sports bar off Industrial Avenue, Mike's, I think it's called. They serve a great Roy Rogers, it's presented in a beer mug, but you'll learn I take what I can get."

"You actually like Mike's?" April asked and the man nodded, "The owner's sister happens to be one of my best friends, we'll be there."

"Alright, we'll see you around ten," with that Heyman was sauntering away leaving, the staring man behind "Randy! Come along you have plenty of time to try out your brand of flirtation later tonight."

"Wow," Piper said, "that happened organically, I was gonna tell you guys to head over to Mike's because that's where he always goes after these things," Piper said, "You'd better go get changed and head down there."

Scott was hoping to catch up on the bit of TV he was missing and actually make sure he had clean clothes to wear tomorrow, he wasn't looking forward to going out tonight after the presentation though he was pretty sure April had plans to drag them there anyways, all of her other friends would be there including Mike's sister Kaitlyn, and Paige, April's friend/arch nemesis depending on which day for the week it was.

"I was gonna head over to Mike's soon, because Paige keeps sending me spoilers from Bates Motel the asshole that she is, I was gonna have to go over that beat her ass anyway," April shrugged, "you coming too?"

"Nope, I'd better get home, the wife is expecting me," Piper said, "besides, me being in a bar isn't the most sound of ideas."

"You've gone before and not had a drink," April said.

"I know but I really _wanted_ one," Piper told her, "if I don't see it, it's out of sight and out of mind and just a bit easier on me. I don't want to _want_ to drink."

"Understandable," April said.

"But you can text me pictures of what's going on and give me updates on what's going on," Piper said.

"Like me giving Paige a swirly in the ladies room?" she asked.

"You've got business to conduct," Piper said, "remember, connections before revenge, little one, or you'll end up teaching computer science at a dive like this."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," April said.

"I was young once with a head full of new code," Piper said, "I shudder to think of what could have been."

"Would you have used your talent for good or evil?" Scott asked.

"Evil's way more fun," April grinned, "we'll see you later, Rowdy, try not to give the wife to hard of a time?"

"I make no promises," he said.

"I'll just have to take her out and show her a good time," she winked.

"Well, you can certainly handle the work of keeping her happy and let me benefit from all the good cooking and clean house," Piper said.

"I should have known we'd be roped into going to Mike's tonight," Daniel complained, once they'd gotten home to change he'd been driving erratically as usual, Scott barely noticed though he agreed with the bearded man, "maybe at least there will be some cute girls there."

"Like you'll talk to any of them," April said after having changed out of her dress and into a pair of jeans and a tank top, "speaking of, the guy with Heyman, Randy I think his name seemed pretty interesting Scotty."

"Please," Daniel called out walking into the laundry room, "Scott could do better, that guy was creepy. What about your plan to introduce him to your friend Neville?"

"That is still on," April said, "by the end of the night Scott will have two hot guys hanging all over him."

"You set me up? Tonight?" Scott asked plopping down on the couch, "I'm all sweaty and gross."

"You are not gross, and if you were we'd certainly tell you," April said, "Scott you have so much to offer someone, you should really put yourself out there. That's why we came home so you could remedy that if you wanted."

He laughed seriously wishing he'd jumped out of the moving car.

"April," he whined, "please don't make me, why don't you guys leave me home, I mean you can talk to Heyman by yourselves, you don't need my input you did see what I did on stage right? I made an ass out of myself."

"Nope, you're not getting out of it that easily," April said, "and deny Randy the opportunity to ogle you some more, I don't think so. It's gonna be fun to see what happens when Neville shows up."

"She's turning this into her own personal soap opera, _The Gays of Our Lives,_" Daniel called out, "I got your back man if anyone starts getting frisky I'll stop them."

"How?" April said, "Kruger was bigger than you. Rest his little puppy soul."

"I'll have you know that my frame is average April," Daniel called, "speaking of Kruger, what do you guys think of getting another dog?"

"Maybe after graduation when we figure out what in the hells next," Scott said.

"Well, I know I damn sure won't be going home," April said.

"Not even to San Diego with your grandparents?" Scott asked.

"Hell no," April said, "I'll have to sleep in a room with a crucifix over the bed, sharing the bed and the room with my cousins, Melina and Rosa. I'll have to work two jobs, one in the sandwich shop below the apartment and then I'd have to help with the mending, wake up at the ass crack of dawn to go to Mass whichever days they do church, and yeah no more lady loving."

"Melina with that ass and Rosa with those tits," Daniel called out from the laundry room, "Aye dios mio! Why don't you go home to Washington, you can have my folks old house, and dad's repair shop. I'll gladly move in with your grandparents if I get to share a room with those two fine ladies."

"Please, like you'd know what to do with either one of them anyway," April said, "and Abuela would put you in with the younger boys."

"You could always go back to Jersey with your mom," Scott suggested, "patch things up?"

"That ship has sailed, my friend, a long time ago, me and ma don't even talk anymore, not since I got my ass to the West Coast," April said, "Though if you were going back home to Chicago, I'd come with your parents love me!"

"Count me in too," Daniel said emerging from the laundry room in a pair of baggy jeans that were wrinkled at the knees and a blue tee, "I think your dad thought we were hooking up or something for awhile but your folks are cool, and your mom actually cleans and acts like a real mom."

"Now that you know you're stuck with both of us, no matter what," April grinned, "why don't you get off your ass and take a shower, I'm gonna go into your closet and find something for you to wear."

Scott groaned sharing a look with Daniel who nodded. Scott went to shower knowing that Daniel would reign April in when it came to picking his clothes out. He put on what the two were arguing over what they'd picked out he was thankful that it wasn't too scandalous, it was a pair of jeans that were tighter than he'd like, and plaid button down he'd tried to convince them he needed a shirt underneath but the two of them were in agreement, and April kept undoing the top buttons on the shirt once he had it on.

April drove this time, less erratic than Daniel but extremely distracted. Paige called and April reached for her phone but Scott grabbed it before she could. He spoke to April's British Frenemie briefly and refused to relay any of the things the woman was saying even though both women were screaming at him to do so.

They were at Mike's long before Scott wanted them to be he was thankful that he'd at least been able to shower and change, while he didn't want to be here at least he wasn't dressed like he was a Mormon missionary or a worse yet a young republican. Daniel spotted Gail sans Hideo and went to argue with her. Paige was with Michelle and Layla on the dance floor and April stalked over to the group of women and gave Paige a violent shove.

Scott shook his head and made a beeline for the bar, he was in no mood to babysit, the presentation was over and he was off the clock, it was their idea to try to sell their satellite to Heyman, least they could do is get their shit together and do it. He'd much rather be home trying to cull his growing addiction to broadband porn, by playing the Sims 4, April had taught him how to mod and he was more or less addicted.

Typically, he wasn't much for drinking, but since he was at a bar and about to have to relive the presentation in which he forgot his own equation to only hours prior, and then there was mystery date who was gonna show at some point, damn April for setting him up again. He'd managed to get out of all of her prior attempts, but he'd been too focused on the presentation, and then the thing with Heyman and he'd let his guard down.

He went to the bar, and was deciding what he wanted to drink, ignoring the flirtation from Maryse, Mike's wife who liked tending bar so she could do just that flirt with the boys who came in and make Mike fly into a soft rage. Mike ignored the exchange from where he sat on the patron side of the bar reading a magazine ignoring the cackling of his sister and his wife on the other side of the bar.

"What ya drinking Scotty?" asked Kaitlyn was pouring shots.

"He always gets a bitch drink," Mike chuckled, "what was it last time? Tequila Sunrise?"

"Gimme something manly," Scott said, "times are a changing."

Kaitlyn shrugged and poured another shot from the bottle she'd poured shot from for the frat boys from and she slid it to Scott which he made disappear with a grimace as it burned his throat.

"Rough time at nerd night?" Mike asked looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"I forgot my own equation," Scott said.

"Couldn't you just run home and get it?" Katilyn asked.

"Yeah," Mike said, "I'm sure you had time once you remembered you'd left it behind."

"What exactly do the two of you think an equation is?" Maryse asked in her heavily accented English, she'd come to the country from a French Canadian Provence.

"A potion," Kaitlyn said refilling the ice bucket after adjusting her snapback over her two toned blond and brown hair.

"It's a telescope dumbass," Mike shouted at his sister, "does he look like that wizard kid, what's his name… Harry Pothead?"

Scott burst out laughing, "Thanks guys, I needed that."

"It is so a potion you throw it and then it like makes everything easier to understand, it like makes you smart or whatever," Kaitlyn argued with her brother.

"I wish I had some equations to throw right now," Maryse sighed walking over to the other part of the bar where some fraternity boys were clamoring for her attention.

Scott was on his second shot, Kaitlyn despite her headed argument with her brother was still able to read his signal for more and pour it up. He looked up when the door banged against the wall, and April strode over her hair mussed and a big grin on her face and dirt on the knees of her jeans. He decided not to ask any questions she'd tell him eventually what had happened.

"Scotty," April sat down on the stool beside him as he downed the second shot Kaitlyn had distractedly made while arguing with Mike about Harry Potter and its impact on civilization.

"Whatcha drinking?"

"Not a clue," he said still groaning from the burn of the alcohol sliding down his throat, "but it tastes terrible."

"Why are you drinking it then?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Didn't want a bitch drink tonight."

"Hey Kait gimme what he's having," April said halting the argument between brother and sister momentarily.

"Scott, could you tell her that an equation is a telescope, not a potion?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I could do that," Scott said, "but an equation is neither of those things. Good guesses though."

Both Kaitlyn and Mike were staring at him with their mouths dangling open in shock.

"Well, if it isn't a telescope then what the hell is it then?" Mike asked.

"A math problem," Scott said, "it's the whole thing that hinges the theory on and I fucking forgot it, I froze."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," April said before she downed her own shot with a wince, "Fuck, Kait why did you give him Wild Turkey?"

She got a shrug in response.

"Scott, no more of this stuff alright," April said, "I'll order you something nice and fruity because if you have another shot of this shit you're gonna be in the bag and you'll forget more than your equations."

"No," Scott said, "I'm a grown ass man and I wanna drink some manly liquor. You brought me to a bar and I'm gonna drink. Load me up barkeep."

"Tonight is real important and we don't need anyone getting drunk and deciding they're in an eighties glam rock band," April said.

"It was one _time_," Scott said, "and it was epic."

"We were innocents in the whole thing, it was Glampire Barbie who started the whole thing," Mike said, "we were pawns in her game."

"Paige is to blame for a great many things, but not for the two of you going all Coyote Ugly on this very bar," April said, "I still can't listen to Def Leppard without the mental pictures popping up. I'm pretty sure I have PSTD as result."

"She provided the eyeliner," Mike said, "I was set up!"

"You still willingly put on the lipstick," Maryse said sliding in front of Kaitlyn to grab something off the high shelf and stick her tongue out at Mike.

"My lips were chapped from all your aggressive kissing!" Mike called out but she'd gone over by the frat boys again once she'd retrieved the bottle she'd been reaching for.

"You know April, you're just as much to blame as Paige, you provided the soundtrack," Scott said.

Mike nodded, "Right! You practically handed us the loaded gun."

"I forget what impressionable youths the two of you are," April said, "Seriously, switch to something else before you get so drunk you need me to show you how to use the urinal again."

"I'll take my chances, I'll have another Wild Goose please," Scott said slapping the counter with both palms already feeling the buzz coming on his skin heating up for a different reason.

"See! He's not made for drinking bourbon!" April said.

"He's a big boy Ape, so long as he's paying, I'm pouring," Kaitlyn said dispensing another shot.

Scott grabbed it and downed it before April could snatch it away. She huffed and stalked away.

Scott asked for another shot, deciding he was going to ease off for a while, the phone rang in the back and Mike raced Maryse to the back to answer it, and Kaitlyn was having a time dealing with the frat boys. He downed the shot feeling the comfortable buzz settle over him, and he wasn't pissed about being drug out to the bar when he really just wanted to go home beat his dick to broadband porn and go to sleep.

He sighed swiveling around on the bar stool just to see the staring guy, Randy stalking over to him, his steely grey eyes glittering with determination and purpose. He turned quickly back to face the counter blushing hoping he'd not been spotted, but what were the fucking chances of that they'd made eye contact already.

Randy slithered onto the stool beside Scott, his attention was on Kaitlyn who'd come over to find out what he was drinking.

"I'll have an Incredible Hulk," Randy said, it was the first time Scott had heard him speak his voice was velveteen and dangerous low with a nearly serpentine quality in fact Randy was a bit serpentine himself.

"You bring the old guy with you this time?" Kait asked.

"Yep," Randy said, "he's over there."

Kaitlyn and Scott looked in the direction Randy had nodded, sure enough Heyman and guy in fatigues was talking to Paige and April who looked seconds away from brawling with each other again.

"What are you drinking?" Randy asked leaning dangerously close to Scott.

"Wild Goose?" Scott asked still unsure of the drink.

"You mean Wild Turkey. It doesn't suit you," Randy said.

When Kaitlyn turned again working on his drink Randy requested, "And an Orgasm for my friend here."

"I think you'd probably be better suited for that than me," Kaitlyn winked but did as she was told.

"You didn't have to order me a drink," Scott said.

"I want to make you come for real, but I doubt you'd let me do that," Randy said, "since we haven't even been introduced I doubt you'd let me get that familiar with you."

Scott blushed.

"There you go again blushing again, so innocent, I'm sure plenty of men have bought you drinks before," Randy said.

"I can't say they have," Scott said.

"Then I'm sure you've not gotten an orgasm from another man either," Randy said.

Scott blushed deeper and looked away but Randy leaned close invading his personal space to whisper, "I'm happy to do both with one fell swoop."

Kaitlyn returned with their drinks.

"Since I did give you and an orgasm and all I think I should know your name," Randy said.

"Scott," he said.

"Nice to meet you," he said, "I'm Randy, I work for the Department of Defense, it's my job to keep Heyman out of trouble."

"With the way he's gotten himself in between Paige and April, it seems it's a full time job," Scott observed.

"Believe me it is," Randy said he always manages to get himself into situations like that, but it's a good thing that Curtis is a bit more vigilant than I am when it comes to Heyman's troubles with women. I think he should be made to suffer."

The man in the fatigues stepped in and pulled Paige away from Heyman she was about to pounce on April who Heyman was having fun holding back his hands around her slender waist.

Scott sighed, "I guess I'm gonna have to go intervene. The little dark haired girl is my roommate, April. The pale one with the lip ring, Paige, has been sending her spoilers of the new Bates Motel episode all night she's not particularly pleased with spoilers."

"I'd imagine not," Randy said.

Scott slid off the bars tool and collided with someone, he would have wound up looking up at the crazy mural Mike had him put on the ceiling as an homage to Kevin Smith movies. He greatly appreciated the money at the time, but the concept was pretty asinine.

"I'm such a klutz," he told the man who was currently steadying him.

"I got you," the man said his accent was different, not American it was British, though not at all the same dialect as Paige's, his dark eyes watching Scott with concern.

He wasn't as handsome as Randy but his face was kind in an adorable almost elfin way. His hair was long and tied back into a bun and we was wearing a classic black suit that showed off his strong lean frame. He was able to easily steady Scott.

"Thanks," Scott slurred making no move to remove his hand from the man's shoulder, nor the man making no moves to untangle his arm from his waist.

"You're April's roommate, Scott aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, though I've had too many to drink to know remember who you are, though you look pretty familiar. Remind me?"

"I'm Adrian Neville," he said his eyes never wavering from Scott's, "You may have seen me I do the news on channel 5 April set us up."

"Oh, the set up," Scott said, "I was expecting worse."

"That's good I guess," Adrian said lowering his voice an octave, "I would offer you another drink but it seems you've already had one too many and a date to match if the man in the Armani glaring a hole in me."

"That's Randy," Scott said, "he works for the military and he gave me an orgasm!"

"That's nice," Adrian blushed.

Scott did too once he caught up with what he'd said, "The drink."

"Oh okay," Adrian said.

April noticed them then, ending her altercation with Paige and Heyman as quickly as it started.

"Adrian, you made it!" she said squirming out of Heyman's grasp leaving the man looking regretful.

"I did," the man said still holding onto Scott, "I just had to finish up at the media center."

"I see you've met Scott," April said.

"I have," Adrian replied smiling up at Scott who was a few considerable inches taller, though not much and he was half draped over Adrian in his inebriated condition but Adrian was far from complaining and Scott just didn't have it in him to try getting back up on the bar stool, despite the fact that Randy was glaring daggers at Adrian.

"He gets either cuddly, or ready to belt out eighties rock when he gets a few drinks in him," April warned.

"Who could turn down a cuddle?" Adrian grinned.

"I'd be up for some Bon Jovi," Randy said reminding Scott once again of his presence.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to disintegrate into a really bad episode of Glee?" April asked.

"I got shots," Paige called out dispensing a round of shots with the man in fatigues taking the first one.

"Is that Patron?" Heyman asked.

"Do you think we'd serve anything else at such a classy establishment, Mr. Heyman," Mike walked in from the back answering the question before his sister could respond, "I'd like to remedy the review you posted on Facebook by classing up the joint a bit."

"The mural on the ceiling really a nice touch," Heyman looked up, "you might want to get the same artist to cover up the work done in the men's room."

"Hey!" Scott slurred, "I spent days on top of a ladder with my arms like this!"

He tried to demonstrate and let go of Adrian for a second and found himself wobbly.

Adrian just curled his arm around Scott's waist tighter making them both blush.

"You drew this?" Heyman asked, "This is the slacker movie version of the Sistine Chapel."

"He's a regular Michelangelo," April said.

"Honestly? I did always think Piper was Master Splinter," Scott said drawing another reference at his comment, earning himself a chortle from Randy, "though I don't think I could be as fond of pizza as Mikey was."

Once Paige made sure everyone had a shot and the guy fatigues had new one, they tried to clink the little shot glasses together, Scott downed his quickly savoring the burn, April reluctantly took her shot.

The room was getting warm, and while he liked Neville's embrace and after the Patron couldn't stay up right without it.

"Do you want to grab a seat and talk?" Neville asked.

"Sitting down would be one of the best things I could do right now," Scott responded.

"I could think of some things that might be better," Randy said, "mind if I join you?"

Adrian frowned before looking to Scott for an answer and he just got a shrug in response, Adrian led Scott to a table a bit away from the group and the three of them sat down.

Randy had brought his drink and Scott's he knew he probably shouldn't drink anymore, but it would impolite not to since Randy had gone through the trouble of buying the drink and bringing it over.

"April tells me you have nearly obtained your master's in Astrophysics," Adrian said.

"If everything goes well this weekend," Scott said.

"You nervous about the project?" Randy asked.

"On paper it's not so scary," Scott explained, "in real life it's a little tricky, weather conditions, star maps, and the bane of my existence equations have to all be perfect for us to pull this off. If we can't we're stuck waiting another six months to get in remotely the same position and to find another meteor shower, it could be years."

"I think you'll manage to get everything right," Adrian smiled.

"We'd better because I have no other skills," Scott said, "if we don't nail this all three of us will end up with my folks in Chicago and I'll be working the drive through, Danny will go back to stripping and April will be selling her food stamps for gas to get us back and forth to work."

"Beard Boy was a stripper?" Randy said incredulously.

"Yep," Scott said, "We were picking up odd jobs one summer, I was doing the typical obvious tutoring thing, April was doing as little as possible, selling plasma and babysitting, Danny has a few friends at the Pink Dragon it's a gay bar at night and gym during the day I'm not really sure how that part works though one of his buddies had to go out of town and he was coerced into filling in for him. Long story short he made more than he was expecting and hung in there for awhile."

"Sounds like April," Adrian chuckled, "I've never been to the Pink Dragon."

"You should check out it sometime," Scott said, "If you go before eleven there is no cover, and if you have your birthday party there you get a song from the hostess an a free VIP dance."

"We should go sometime," Adrian smiled, "Well I must say if the sciences fail you, you're a brilliant artist. That could be a pretty good career move."

"I'm not that good, and if we do well this weekend and if Paul and the Department of the Defense chooses to develop our project we'll be set," Scott said, "drawing makes me happy but it doesn't make any money."

"Well, I'd personally rather be broke and happy," Randy said, "you deserve to be happy. It wouldn't hurt if you were with someone that could take care of you financially and otherwise."

"Happiness is most elusive," Adrian agreed, "You should take it where you find it."

Scott considered what he'd heard as he drank some of the drink Randy had bought for him.

"This is pretty good," Scott said.

"Who doesn't like Orgasms," Randy grinned.

"No one has ever given me one before," Scott grinned.

"That must be remedied immediately," Adrian said looking at Randy, "not for the sake of conquest, of course."

"Of course," Randy said.

April appeared a moment later, bringing Adrian a drink, and to steal Scott away. For which he was thankful, he needed to go to the restroom, and he didn't trust his feet to get him there and asking one of the men he was talking to for help would be inviting trouble. So he leaned on April for support, for a little thing she was pretty strong having carried his ass home from the bar a many nights.

"So, hows it going?" April grinned as he was flanked on the other side by Danny as they walked into the men's room.

"Mendez! You can't be going into the door marked Dudes!" Mike hollered.

"I can do what I want," April shouted back.

"It's good, conversation, a little innuendo," Scott said.

"Innuendo," Daniel grinned, "that's always good. Means they're down to fuck but are too polite to say they want to fuck because you've only just met them."

"You need a good fuck," April agreed.

"Do you remember how to use the urinal?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not that far in the bag," he said, "if you direct me to it I can do my business and you can wipe Gail's lipstick out of your beard."

"What?" Daniel said pulling on his beard

"You've been making out with Gail?" April asked directing Scott to his destination before joining Daniel at the mirror, "How in the hell did that happen?"

"We were fighting and then all of a sudden it got sexy," Daniel said, "she invited me back to her apartment, gonna let you two know I was going before I bailed. She wants me bad, she gave me the green light to do whatever I wanted."

"What is it gonna mean?" April asked.

"That she's drunk and horny and no one can work it like I can?" Daniel asked.

"Will you two be back together? Is that what she is assuming that tonight will mean for you if you go back to her place?"

"Nope it's just sex," Daniel said, "we discussed it."

"Are you sure, did she say that?" April asked, "Girls are tricky, you gotta let them know you're just gonna hit and quit it or things will get tricky. We don't need a repeat of what I went through last year with Alicia."

Scott laughed zipping up and stumbling over to the sink, Daniel shuffled aside and April started the water for him to wash his hands.

"Is she still stalking you? I know she rides by the house a couple times a day," Scott said.

"No not since Paige thought I was interested in Alicia and fucked her now she's stalking Paige," April said.

"Paige in her pursuit to one up you got herself landed with nut job Alicia?" Scott asked.

"Exactly," April said, "the game got a little out of control, she just wants to beat my bangbook scores, which she can't. Because of the legendary things I did with the softball team from UCLA, remember when she was out with the flu."

"When can I get in on the game? I think I can give you a run for your money with the bangbook," Daniel said.

"Fucking the same person only garners you the one time points and Gail is only worth eight, I should know, I had her first," April said.

"You'll never let me live that down!" Daniel said, "Let's not forget I'm the one with the real dick."

Scott laughed, "But hers is bigger."

"Sad but true, too bad Gail is more into the real thing instead of April's silicone drawer cock," Daniel said.

"If you're getting back with her let's hope she's into the real thing, I'd hate for her to be hanging out with you just for another ride on my disco stick," April said laughing.

"Speaking of disco sticks, are you are you going to let Randy or Neville take your cherry?" Daniel asked.

"Or both," April laughed.

"You know what I always say, LOLO!"

"You've never said that," April said, "in fact you've even said it wrong this time. It's YOLO."

"You know what I mean though," Scott said, "And you only live once."

"Do you have condoms?" April said.

"Should be one in my wallet," Scott said.

April's quick fingers retrieved said wallet from his back pocket. She was shifting through it in seconds finding the object in question.

"What the hell? Scott, this expired like seven years ago," April said.

"I wasn't aware they expired," Scott blushed.

"We'll just have to buy you one," April said going over to the condom vending machine Mike had dutifully made sure was put in the men's restroom.

"Don't you have some?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, at home with my what was it you called it Danny?" April laughed putting in one of Scott's wrinkled dollar bills in the machine.

"I believe the phrase was silicone drawer cock," Daniel supplied.

The machine spat out two Trojan Tuxedo black condoms, and she quickly put them into Scott's wallet.

"I wonder if these are endorsed by Tuxedo Mask," Scott wondered slipping his wallet back into his pocket.

"There you've got one for each of your gentlemen callers," April said, "Danny do you have some condoms because I don't want to be babysitting any kids of yours and Gail's in a years time."

"Gail has some," Daniel said as the three of them made their way out of the bathroom, Scott only requiring minimal support, "And I always pull out just to be on the safe side, I can't afford no baby mamas."

"No baby mamas, I think I deserve a shot for that one," April said.

"I could use a little liquid courage," Scott said.

"I should go Gail waits for no one she might start without me," Daniel said.

"Come on Danny Boy! One for the road!" April hollered.

"Fine! Fuck if she gets pissed and decides not to put out it'll be you that has to deal with my frustration," Daniel said.

"We'll settle it with a round of Mortal Kombat or I'll get Paige so drunk she'll put out for you," April said.

"Heard that you little bitch," Paige said.

April knocked into her and shoved her over speaking directly to Kaitlyn, "I want three shots of Patron, and put it on Heyman's tab."

Kaitlyn nodded and did what she was told.

"Last one of the night, Scotty, I want you to have fun tonight, and not have any regrets," April told him.

He nodded taking the shot quickly. It's effects were quick. The room was hot and spinning he'd clearly reached his limit. He found himself stumbling back to the table hoping like hell he wouldn't make an ass out of himself.

* * *

**Thanks again to Lamentomori for all her help with this one. Thank you for reading this one after my over a month long hiatus.  
**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to themselves, and or their parent company.  
**

**Warnings:** Sexual situations both consensual and not both heterosexual and homosexual. Torture, racism, sexism, masturbation, procrastination and xenophobia I think that about covers it for the heads up.

* * *

"Come and see," John called.

He could hear one of the twins laughing, he took Brock by the hand led him back to the others.

"Lady Banks, is truly a piece of work," John said.

Phillip knelt on the bench beside Brianna careful of the train of her dress, and stared down at the courtyard.

"Where is she?" he squinted, from the distance and the height the people were visible to him but harder to make out the darker it grew despite the small bonfire, his eye sight was really getting terrible he was going to have to see the healer again.

"She is riding the back of dear Justin, she's stripped and whipped him," Brianna said her expression concerned for her friend.

"She whipped my manservant?" Phillip said climbing off the bench, "this I will not abide, not in my own home. Our servants are not to be punished by outsiders."

"Where are you going brother?" John asked.

"To give Lady Sasha piece of my mind," he said.

"I will join you my liege," Brianna started after him.

Brock was already in step following Phillip down the tower's steps. He stalked across the courtyard where revelers were gathered. A cluster of them were surrounding something and he knew it had to be Sasha and his manservant.

Sasha was standing above Justin Gabriel, as he knelt nude on the grass.

"You clumsy little whore," she said cruelly shoving him away as he knelt at her feet apologizing profusely for whatever minuscule transgression he may have committed, "let that be a lesson to you do not cross the boss."

"My dear, Lady Banks," Phillip said after he had managed to shove his way into the circle of onlookers flanked by Brock and Brianna, "_I _am the boss you are nothing but a bitchy little _tart _who derives pleasure from humiliating others. Unhand my manservant or I will be forced to hurt your feelings in a manner in which your fragile desperate little ego may never recover."

The crowd fell into a hushed silence at his words.

Sasha's glare should have burned due to its intensity, he could tell she did not want to do so but she curtsied and uttered a soft insincere apology and slinked away grabbing a glass of ale from a passing maidservant downing it in one gulp and tossing the glass on the ground the maidservant bent to retrieve it but Brock stopped her.

"Lady Banks you seemed to have dropped your glass, you should retrieve it," Brock said, " as you know the royal family does not like their servants overworked."

The glare Sasha sent Phillip was nothing compared to the one she leveled on Brock it made him laugh but she did as she was told.

"Gabriel, I'd like you to find your clothing and you may join me in the tower," Phillip told his manservant after checking him over for damage.

The young man was alright, he had slight bruising on his firm backside from where Sasha had brought her small riding crop down on his tanned skin.

"Thank you my lord," Gabriel wiped his tears.

The crowd had dispersed finding something better to do.

"And if you would like to you can find Heath to attend with you," Phillip said.

"Really, my liege?" Justin asked hopefully.

"Yes, tell him I said so," Phillip said, "and if you happen to run into Zack and Carmella, tell them to come and join us as well."

"Carmella is being punished, my liege," Justin said, "Kane, the director of service caught her stealing milk."

"Why would she have to steal?" Phillip said, "there is always plenty for all the servants of the Keep."

"Three weeks ago she gave birth to son," Justin explained, "no one knew because she was so slight. She was taking the milk for him. She was unable to produce any naturally."

"Is Zack the child's father?"

"I am not certain sir," Justin said.

"What happened to the child once this was discovered?"

"He is being kept upstairs my liege," Justin revealed, "the older Lady of the house of Bliss wanted him sent away to a work camp by your mother intervened on Carmella's behalf and got her a lesser punishment as well, your mother had me taking care of the child before your return, Now he is being cared for by Natalya, the palace healer."

"Sending a three week old child to a work camp is reprehensible," Phillip said scowling, "I know you know more than you're telling me."

"It is believed that Carmella was violated she was Lady Alexa's maidservant, and took her duties seriously, and though she had feelings for Zach she would not have given into temptation with him. They say the father is one of the men in Batista's unit, they came up on some maidservants who were cooling off in the creek and some reported being violated and Carmella was with them that day."

"The state of things in this kingdom honestly, can't we all treat each other with decency and respect," Phillip said, "regardless of birthrights, stations, just general basic respect."

"No," Brock said, "some people have to go about proving to everyone else that they have more power, by taking what isn't for them to take."

"I will speak to mother about everything consider it handled," Phillip told Justin.

"You are a kind and just prince," Justin said excitedly departing clothes in hand.

Phillip stared at his backside as he departed.

"It is quite nice but yours is so much better, Phillip," Brock said noticing where Phillips eyes had gone to.

Phillip blushed.

"Is there going to be an anti-feast feast in the tower?" Lady Alexa appeared from nowhere with her squeaky voice as always decked out in coordinating colors of blue her dress a long sleeved crop top baring her small pale waist and the puffy sheer skirt in a lighter blue with glittery sparkles.

"No, just myself and my brother keeping our servants away from the drunken revelers," Phillip said, "we'd actually like them to be in good condition tomorrow, where is _your_ maid servant dear cousin?"

"Stretched on the gallows right now, I'd hope," Alexa said with a smile, "I've been sharing Beckey with mother, she's simple but at least she doesn't offer her body to the men of the guard."

"I highly doubt that Carmella offered her body to the guard," Phillip said Brock's big hands settling on his shoulders stopping him from arguing with his cousin.

Alexa offered him her little smile, "May I join you in the tower? I have some decent ale, it was brewed by Cassidy and Amore."

"Most of us gathered in the tower," Brock said, "have gathered there to escape the drunkenness here."

"You actually _want_ to remain sober on the night of your announcement? Congratulations, by the way," Alexa said, "I was wondering who would end up tethered to dear Phillip."

"What an unlucky lot to be cast right?" Phillip asked.

"That is not at all what I said dear cousin," Alexa leaned forward quickly kissing him on the cheek, "I should go and mingle. One day I will be queen regent and I need to mingle with all the noble houses."

Punk wiped his cheek ignoring the laughter of his intended as his cousin fluttered away.

"Disgusting! She is such a horrible person," Phillip said, "I genuinely feel sorry for John for being shackled to that for the rest of his life."

"I'm sure he doesn't see that as his future, he's utterly smitten with his protector," Brock said, "Is she Nicole or Brianna? I know the two don't look alike but I've never put the right name with the right face."

"This is Brianna," Phillip took the hand of his own blushing protector.

"I hate to interrupt my lord but do you honestly think Prince John might be in love with my sister?" Brianna asked Brock.

"Yes," Brock said, "I am most certain he is."

"I am pretty sure he is as well," Phillip said as they made their way back to the tower.

"It's going to break both of their hearts when they discover it's not to be," Brianna said, "and I pray to the tree that she doesn't let him mount her."

"Well, actually that might be the best course of action," Brock said, "if she were to conceive, we could hide the pregnancy and if she gave birth to a female heir the queen would try to dispute the paternity, but once it's proven to be John's daughter they would have no choice to accept their coupling. Though I think the title of regent would likely pass to someone else, perhaps our daughter."

Phillip blushed at the thought of he and Brock producing a daughter. He thought of her, plump, pink, and squalling with little tufts of blonde hair like Brock's and eyes like his own. He'd never considered children before, and he had to admit it was pretty nice to think about. It made him look forward more so to after the claiming stirred on by the thoughts of his own family.

"What would happen though if mother would pass on from old age, before our daughter is of age, would Alexa still become regent?"

"No, I think if that were to happen the regency would fall to you," Brock explained, "John would be disinherited but his daughter would get a stake in the kingdom, you would be next in line if you too bore a daughter and especially if our daughter is older."

"I do not wish to rule, though the thought of having a daughter is a nice one," Phillip said, "most of the people think I'm a abomination. Are there any other possible scenarios where Alexa gets no where near the throne and John and Nikki can still live happily ever after?"

"Not any that I can see my prince," Brock grinned.

A man dressed in tights and a vest made of leather strode up his unkempt hair and overall twitchy countenance Phillip found unnerving. He had blue eyes that traveled over Phillip in a way that was unsettling as if violating him flitted through the man's thoughts momentarily before he turned his attention to Brock.

"Lesnar," the man said.

Brock sighed and turned to regard the man, "Ambrose, I know he sent you. Whatever he endeavors to say can be said in front of the group of us."

"He would prefer to speak in private," Ambrose said his eyes darting away from Phillip and focusing on a blonde reveler, then back again at Brock.

"He doesn't get a private audience," Brock told him, "this thing between me and him has been done for several months since I discovered my mother was in talks with the queen. You know that and he knows that."

"You know how he gets," Ambrose offered, "selfish thing, he's been in snit ever since, and I just want it over."

"Tell him to come to the tower," Phillip said, "you can afford him a few minutes of conversation."

"No," Brock said, "if he's still acting like a small child denied a toy over a strictly physical relationship that ended months ago, all the more reason he should remain where he is. Probably watching us all from a distance sending Ambrose to do his dirty work and leaving his charge with the more reliable of the three bodyguards, Reigns."

"I think it would be nice to meet your ex lover," Phillip said, "tell him to come up to the tower if he'd like to speak to Brock, Ambrose."

Ambrose bowed and stepped to close to Brianna sniffing her before weaving through the crowd. Phillip shook his head and Brianna blushed and stared after the strange man. Phillip went ahead whilst Brock was still staring off into the direction that Ambrose had gone.

"I do not think this is a good idea little prince," Brock said, "Seth is…a complicated creature."

"Is he pretty?" Phillip asked climbing the stairs.

"He is pleasing to the eye, but hard on the ears," Brock said, "he has a multitude of flaws and his looks do not make up for any of them."

"Hmm," Phillip said.

"Are you jealous little prince?" Brock asked.

"I know all about your relationship with Seth it was all anyone could talk for months in the castle once upon a time," Phillip said, "Should I be jealous?"

"No, Seth is not even in the same league, I doubt he will even come up," Brock said, "he wanted a private conversation with me so he could try his hand at seduction."

"Which is why I invited him to the tower so there would be no temptation and he could feel free to speak with you on the matter," Phillip explained.

"There is no temptation," Brock said, "I need you to know that. You have my undivided attention."

"I hope so," Phillip said, "because you've got mine."

Phillip stopped in the doorway, not because he wanted to Brianna was ahead of him she'd stopped and was quietly observing John and Nicole. John had himself wound around Nicole.

"We can leave here tonight," John said, "I'll take you home to the Outlands, anywhere so we can be together."

"Prince John, I cannot," Nicole said shrugging away, "we should not do this anymore."

"Why not Nicole I know you love me?" John was saying, "I can feel it."

"But my lord, I don't _feel_ anything!" Nicole said standing and moving away from John and the window seat, " and I should, I should feel _something_. I love you Prince John with all my heart but you do not stir my body. Not in the way you would like to. It's not your fault, Prince John, it's _me_, I am broken I am flawed."

"What?"

"Prince John," Nicole said her eyes and her sad expression focused solely on John, "I…"

"You didn't feel anything? That can't be not with all the noise you made Nicole, we were right there in the moment," John said.

"I faked it," she said.

"You faked your pleasure?" John asked.

"Yes my prince," she whispered, "I thought that what we had was just mutual release, and would strive to give you what you needed in that respect but I cannot run away with you. Neither of us would be happy in the long run."

"Was I bad at it?" John said, "show me what you like Nicole, teach me how to please you, my love."

"My prince you misunderstand," Nicole said before lowering her voice to whisper, "it still wouldn't _mean _anything. I have feelings of arousal for other women."

"Nicole…"

"I know, it is my own cross to bear, it's my own ridiculous wiring," Nicole said, "you are deserving of a woman who desires to have you mount her, my prince."

"Nicole, I am sorry, I have just carried on," John said, "you tried to dissuade me from indulging with you."

"I never meant to lead you on," she sobbed out, "I don't think I could bear it if you were to hate me."

"I could never hate you Nicole," John said, "I love you. Even if we're not meant for physically romantic conclusion, I hope for us both to find someone we can have that conclusion with."

"Thank you Prince John," she said.

"Never fear telling me the truth, Nicole, no matter how I might take it," John said.

"I will tell you the truth from here on out," she nodded walking back toward the bench when she caught sight of them in the doorway.

"Oh! How much of that did you hear?" she asked looking embarrassed John turned looking the same with a little hurt mixed in.

"Everything," Brianna said looking torn between who she needed to console she chose John and sat herself next him on the bench comforting arm slung around his shoulder.

Phillip went to Nicole, and he hugged her.

"It will be okay," he told her.

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed," John said, "I don't much feel like celebrating, good night everyone."

He was flying off the bench and down the stairs, Nicole dried her tears and soon decided she should follow him.

"Well, that was unexpected," Brock said.

"I don't know which one of them is more miserable," Phillip mused.

"I thought this was where the fun was being had," Came the voice of Zack Ryder one of the castle guards, who was mostly treated like Batista's errand boy.

Justin and Heath slipped into the room shyly, Justin's hair hiding his face he'd dressed again in the outfit he'd picked for the feast, turquoise tights and a black woven vest. Heath Slater was one of the castle guards that Phillip could actually stand stood very close to his lover almost protectively, Phillip assumed Justin had told Heath about his crush.

Prince Phillip used to find Zack's carefree and rambunctious attitude to be a nice distraction from his own melancholy, though upon seeing his friend he saw that Zack clearly wasn't the same happy go lucky fellow he had been in the past.

"It is," Brianna said, "but those two have some things they need to sort out is all."

"Understandable," Zack said crossing the room, "I haven't slept since they found the baby."

"How dreadful," Brianna said, "that poor child."

"We did not to know what else to do," Zack said, "we had plans to leave the Keep. Carmella had just given birth and was not yet well enough to travel. She tried to pretend that it was general malaise but that spiteful girl saw more and kept watching her."

"That girl is hell spawn," Phillip said.

"She's the one who pushed for Carmella to be punished, made such a fuss that the queen had to have something done about it," Zack said, "if she survives, we are to leave immediately with the child."

"You are leaving?" Phillip asked, Zack was the was one of the few male members of the castle guard Phillip liked.

"Yes," he said, "had the unpleasantness of everything that happened with Batista's men not happened and Carmella had not fallen pregnant we would have had no hope of being together, but as the fates intervened we were able to finally have our love."

"I am sad to see the both of you go," Phillip said.

"I am as well," Brianna said, "but I am truly happy that you'll get to be with the one you love after this."

"It does not stop me from worrying," Zack said, "Carmella was not in good health when she was taken. Now she's down in the dungeon being punished for something that she couldn't have stopped if she wanted."

"How much longer does she have in the dungeons?" Phillip asked.

"She is to be released by morning," he said.

"What if we released her a few hours early?" Phillip asked a smirk on his lips.

"I will not have you risking getting yourself into trouble, on behalf of Carmella and I she would never forgive herself," Zack said.

"Nonsense, I won't get into trouble," Phillip said, "I know how to avoid the wrath of my parents. Not to mention I can always say John did it."

"The Dungeons are no place for a prince," Justin said.

"Carmella is my friend, and I cannot abide the thought of her in that awful place," Phillip said, "we will get her out."

"You will not like what you see in the dungeons," Brock warned him.

"I am tougher than I look," Phillip said.

"I have a feeling this is going end most unpleasantly," Brianna said.

"You are such a mother hen Brianna, we will get Carmella and everything will be fine you'll see," Phillip said.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to themselves, and or their parent company.**

**Warnings:** Sexual situations both consensual and not both heterosexual and homosexual. Torture, racism, sexism, masturbation, procrastination and xenophobia I think that about covers it for the heads up.

* * *

The drinks kept coming and while he could feel his control slipping Scott honestly didn't know why April had been giving him all the warnings, seriously he was fine. He felt better than he had in months, all the pressure of the project were gone, and all it took were a few stiff drinks, had he known this he would have knocked back a few every night.

"So why is a man like you still single?" Adrian asked.

"I…just…haven't dated," Scott whispered, "ever."

"Dates are filled with expectation and nothing ever lives up to that expectation," Randy said simply, "First dates aren't my thing. If you have a connection with someone you don't need labels. You just spend time with them."

"Is it that you get nervous?" Scott asked curious.

"Nah, first dates are sappy, and not to be taken seriously," Randy said.

"I think they're sweet," Adrian said, "I like the idea of the progression from feeling butterflies when they walk in to the point where they are a part of your life in such a way that you couldn't give them up you tried."

"You can have that without having an official first date," Randy said, "again not into labels."

"Guys who are not into labels are usually in the closet, with a wife and kids," April interjected reaching over Randy to steal Scott's abandoned shot, "Which one are you?"

"April!" Scott gawked at his little friend she smiled her creepy little doll smile and downed the shot with a shrug.

"It's good, I don't have any secrets. I'm divorced," Randy said, "as soon as DADT was repelled. I have a daughter, conceived the only time I was able to _finish _with my ex-wife, that little girl is my miracle. My marriage was a nightmare, not just because I was a gay man married to a woman, but because I was married to horrible woman."

"I'm sorry she didn't mean to pry," Scott said so used to apologizing for his petite friend.

"I did mean to pry that was why I was prying," April explained, "I am all for you putting yourself out there but I'm gonna screen the applicants first."

With that the little girl was gone, and already in a argument with Paige. Scott was able to enjoy pleasant conversation for a few minutes. Until Paige and April became impossible to continue to ignore.

"For a tiny thing your friend is pretty strong," Randy commented his eyes on whatever commotion April was keeping up by the bar with Paige.

Scott sighed, deciding he'd better make his way over before things got out of control.

"Say it," April said she had Paige's arm trapped in some complicated grip that was used by the military to make an enemy submit.

"You can rip my fucking arm off I _won't_ say it," Paige grunted out.

"You know I can break your wrist with just a little more pressure," April commented nonchalantly, as if she were not currently torturing a woman.

"Ape," Scott said, "Come on lay off her, you know she won't say it. No use in breaking her wrist."

"I want her to say it," April said flipping her hair back to look at Scott, "she knows I am the best why can't she admit it?"

"Sorry, my mother raised me to never lie," Paige grunted her face an extraordinary shade of red and her arm contorted as April still had her a vice grip.

"Look there's Alicia!" Scott said looking toward the entrance the women broke apart to look for themselves

"You're evil," April said.

"Shit!" Paige hollered as April released her and she clutched her wrist her eyes nervously darting around the room, "You sneaky bastard she isn't even here. Didn't know you had it in you."

"You get angry when you're drunk," Scott observed.

"I am not drunk," April said, "I'm comfortably buzzed, still okay to drive. And you're manipulative when you're drunk, I like it."

"Then you're just mean," Heyman observed, "but I like them mean, sweetheart."

April rolled her eyes over to the portly man, "Do you think I'm going to put out just to get our project over?"

"Put out? How juvenile! Miss Mendez, I have genuine interest in your project. My interest in you is a separate subject," Heyman explained, "I swore that if I could find a woman like you I'd marry her before she found out too much about me."

"Funny, I swore the same thing," April said, "Mr. Heyman I appreciate your interest in the project really, but I'm gay, and even if I weren't you and me…it ain't happening."

"I'm okay with that," Heyman said, "You know at my age, I probably couldn't make love but a couple times a month and the rest of that time you'd be free to see whichever babes tickle your…you see where I'm going with this."

"No prenup?" April asked.

"Do you think I'm nuts?" he balked.

"Yes, yes, I do," Randy interjected, "talk with her about the project or leave her the hell alone. You only wanted to meet with her tonight to flirt, we're going to take a look at the project in action."

Axel the man in fatigues nodded staring into his long neck bottle, "he's already called for clearance from the superiors, we'll be here through the weekend observing your test run on the project."

"You were going to look at the project anyway?" April asked, "I've been tripping over myself to be on my best behavior tonight."

"This is your best behavior? You nearly broke your friend girl's arm, because she wouldn't admit that you were better than her at pool," Paul said, "you punched the poor proprietor in the groin for messing up your drink order, and that was just the last fifteen minutes."

"Sadly, I think she really was, Mr. Heyman," Scott said, "she would have broken Paige's wrist or at the very least her nose tonight."

"I'd like to see her try," Paige called over Heyman's shoulder still rubbing her still smarting wrist.

"If you want to go we can go, you pasty faced bitch," April said.

"No fighting in here," Mike called from behind the bar, "you two destroyed my dad's billiard table last time! Take it outside!"

"I'm sensing some sexual tension here," Heyman looked between the two women glaring at each other, "hows about we settle it, you two explore your feelings through touch, and I'll be there just in case someone is needed to intervene, of course in an advocate capacity."

"In your dreams Heyman," April said.

"Sexual tension my ass," Paige chuckled.

"Are the two of you bitches blind?" Mike asked loudly, "I have never such passive aggressive flirtation outside of a school yard."

"Please, I don't want Paige," April defended.

"Well, be that as it may I think she definitely wants you," Scott said, "could be why she chooses to sleep with your conquests hours after you've bedded them."

"Scotty, I thought you were the brains of your little nerd outfit, I am not into April if I were I could have had her years ago fucked her brains out and left her a drooling mess like all the rest," Paige said.

"You think so bitch?" April asked.

"I know so," Paige said.

"I bet you're a damn lousy lay and I wouldn't waste my time," April said.

"You wanna go Hobbit we can go," Paige said unbuckling the belt on her jeans.

"Okay, that might be a bit extreme, I can't handle you two going at it in the corner tonight," Scott said, "why don't you grab a cab and go back home and sort this shit out?"

"Nope I gotta prove it to you twits as well as this dumb bitch," Paige said still working on her studded belt.

"You'd better be glad my equipment is at home," April said, "you'd be walking funny tomorrow bitch."

"Who said you were gonna dick me?" Paige demanded.

"Did you think this was going down any other way?" April asked.

Paige paused to think, "We'll go best two outta three."

"No, not happening, I'm gonna have to wash my eyes," Scott said.

"Are you all always like this?" Adrian asked he'd been so quiet

utterly riveted by the scene unfolding before him.

"Add alcohol and we're a three ringed circus," April smirked.

"I think I need a break from the circus for a minute," Scott said stepping out the back Adrian followed taking himself away from the stripping Brit and the unfolding lady drama only having to help Scott a bit when the room started spinning and the doorknob was hard to hold onto, "also being in the room when Paige takes off her pants might require me to get a penicillin shot along with years of therapy."

"I am unsure if they will end up fucking or killing each other," Adrian said softly, "I do not want to witness either, I think you would be a more pleasant source of entertainment."

Scott chuckled, "I'm not real interesting."

"I beg to differ," Adrian said, "you seem to be the only one with his head screwed on straight, I would like to get to know you better."

"I'd like that too," Scott said he really wanted to get to know Adrian despite the fact that he didn't feel that thing when he met him maybe love at first sight was a fallacy and he knew in time he could feel strongly for this man, "wanna get out of here while I can still walk on my own power?"

"Yes," he said, "my flat is just round the corner. I will tell April you're coming round to mine."

April insisted on tagging along still engaged in an argument with Paige who came simply to finish said argument, which caused Heyman to tag along, Randy and Axel as well. And with more than half his cilentile gone, Mike decided to close down early and come along, bringing with him Maryse, Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn's new girlfriend Layla.

Adrian was clearly not expecting such company but he continued gracefully, even daring to hold Scott's hand, mostly because he was staggering around the street distracted by some of the graffiti that had been painted on a not so very well liked businessman's building.

Randy jogged to catch them while the crew from Mike's brought up the rear the girls dragging a keg and Mike and Kaitlyn carrying giant boxes of booze while Heyman forced a drunk Axel to carry him on his back.

April and Paige were down from arguing to a simply playful banter which Scott could deal with, if they two weren't at each other's throats their presence was more likely to be a mild annoyance rather than a throbbing headache.

Adrian's condo was nice, a hell of a lot nicer than the trailer Scott shared with April and Daniel. The furniture was modern, sleek and he kept the place ultra neat, it was nice upscale apartment building that was just recently remodeled.

Scott wondered why the security guards had let the rowdy group upstairs but a wink from Maryse had many a man commit bigger crimes than that.

Up in Adrian's spacious apartment the drinks were flowing and Heyman was talking and Adrian took the opportunity to show Scott the balcony in the bedroom.

"You wake up to this everyday?" Scott was in awe of the view of the downtown.

"You could too," Adrian said.

"You want me to wake up with you?"

"Would it scare you if I said yes, I would?" Adrian asked.

"Not really…I mean I've never…I'm still…"

"You're kidding, you're telling me you're a virgin?" Adrian asked.

"I guess that would be the technical term," Scott tilted his head, "I've never been fucked, I'm damn Drew Barrymore in that cheesy ass movie, I've never even been kissed."

"Am I the only one who has seen you is this your first night out of the monastery?" Adrian asked, "You're gorgeous, and I'm surprised you've never gotten that far with anyone."

"I really haven't been paying attention," he said, "Ape has been threatening to set me up for a long time, because she says I need to get laid, I keep falling asleep trying to watch broadband porn."

"It's probably the wrong kind if it's putting you to sleep," Randy made his presence known though it was clear that he'd been listening for quite a while.

"If you haven't been kissed, I'll readily remedy that," Randy said, "if you want me to shut down a high school baseball game, I'm willing to do that too."

"I think I need another drink," Scott said, "this time I think it shouldn't be alcoholic."

"Stay here, I'll get it," Randy offered.

"I don't want you to feel pressured," Adrian said, "I don't want to start this with you and have it just be a sex thing. When I first got to town it was like a drug for me, I'd just discovered how men looked at me and I was taking advantage of it having a lot of hook ups but none of them lead anywhere. If I could go back and do it again I would probably wait. But I never thought that I'd meet someone like you."

"I'm glad you didn't because someone has got to have more than a vague idea of what to do when the time comes," Scott said simply, "I never expected to meet anyone like you either. I was pretty nervous when Ape said she was gonna introduce us. Sorry I'm such a drunk hot mess."

"I think you're perfect," Adrian said.

"You don't even know me yet, sober I could be annoying," Scott pointed out.

"Not sure that's even possible, I want to get to know you," Adrian said, "I don't want to come on too strong cause you've never gone there with anyone."

"There is a difference between coming on too strong and staking claim," Randy breezed out onto the balcony with a couple waters and what Scott could only assume was beer in a red cup.

"He's a person not territory needing to be marked," Adrian snarled at Randy, "if you're not going to go about this the right way then I suggest you back off."

He gave Adrian the beer, "Loosen up a bit."

Adrian scowled but took the offered drink.

Randy handed Scott a water that he downed in record time.

"Want another one? You should have an aspirin chaser don't want to feel like shit in the morning," Randy said.

"I don't think anyone could feel like shit waking up to look at the sunrise from this view no matter how hungover they were," Scott said.

Adrian smiled warmly at Scott understanding what he meant, "The first of many I'd hope."


	7. Chapter 5 (A different View)

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to themselves, and or their parent company.**

**Warnings:** Sexual situations both consensual and not both heterosexual and homosexual. Torture, racism, sexism, masturbation, procrastination and xenophobia I think that about covers it for the heads up.

* * *

Dark eyes watched his comrade interact with the Prince and his intended, calculating assessing the situation from the stand point of an architect. He'd watched Dean's brief conversation and watched him disappear out of sight. He was sure his comrade was on his way back to the hideout but it was taking him ages to return. Seth figured he'd found a reveler interested in a quick fuck before he returned the fifth floor tower of the castle. The royals were so oblivious, that he could come and go from the little room he'd staked out as he pleased so long as he wore a cloak with the King's Insignia on the back. He'd been spying on the royal family for months under their noses.

So far he'd yet to unearth anything particularly interesting that the dirt sheets hadn't managed to circulate anyway, the King's opiate addiction and the Queen's ale consumption were public knowledge anyone who attended any royal function could notice both. One thing he'd picked up however was the elder prince and his attachment to his female protector, and whoever heard of a crown prince having a woman for a protector?

The women were the talk amongst the Guards of the Outlands, their beauty and their skills as soldiers garnered the two of them much attention. Seth personally didn't see the appeal, but to each his own right? Seth knew he had a better backside and was more skilled in pleasing a male than either the buxom Nicole or the shy Brianna.

Dean strode in a good while later red-faced with his clothing twisted on him. Nearly an hour and a half after Seth had sent him to speak to Brock. There was some commotion with the eldest prince and his protector and Seth needed Dean back in order to strike the two on their own at an event such as this was pure luck. They could attack and the eldest prince could be done away with. It seemed the two were in a fight, wherever prince John went the protector followed finally he was making his way across the grounds to the castle.

"You could not resist mounting one of the revelers, could you?" Seth accused turning his attention back up to the window.

Dean slipped in behind him fitting his body along Seth's without out looking Seth knew Dean was wearing that twisted smile, "You know you should have a little release every now and then, I could help you out with that you know."

Dean pressed his lips against Seth's neck. It felt nice but there was no time to get caught up in Dean. There was work to be done, the time to strike was now, all of the pieces were on the board and all Seth had do was move them.

Seth chortled and slipped out of Dean's embrace, "I have no interest in being mounted by someone who smells like their last conquest. She was not enough was she? I can just see her now, young squirming blond with pink lips and eyes full of adoration as she offered her inexperienced yet willing body to you, but she did not know how to truly please you."

"You saw?" Dean asked.

"I do not have to see to know what you have done Dean," Seth said his mouth twisting with jealousy, "lets hope you did not make her full with child…."

"I know how to avoid that," Dean said simply, "do you think I'd wish that upon anyone, not even a castle chambermaid?"

"Would it really be so terrible?" Seth asked his thoughts flittering to the only shortcoming he could find in himself, the reason why he was so jealous of that lousy peasant girl, and even more so of the young prince.

"There is nothing good in my seed," Dean replied, "I am a testament to that."

Seth sighed, "There are many desirable qualities you possess, despite your instability, which undoubtedly comes from your past not your design."

"Desirable qualities," Dean said and there was that smile again, "like what?"

"I shall not tell you for fear that your ego might inflate more than it already has," Seth said simply striding a

way from the window and away from Dean.

"Do you want to know what they said?"

"It is predicable what they said," Seth said, "since Brock did not follow you up here."

"The Prince offered you an audience with Brock, as long as you would meet them both in the tower," Dean shrugged.

"He is even more of a strategist than I thought," Seth paced, he'd thought he'd be met with a resounding no from both Brock and the Prince, but apparently the Prince wanted to meet him and hear everything he had to say to Brock.

"Why not go up there and talk to him?" Dean asked the two toned haired man before him, "The prince bade you to come and speak to Brock."

"The prince is an ignorant little twit, that will soon be handled," Seth said, "I wanted to some alone time with Brock, but no matter. I'll have him all to myself sooner or later. Come the hour is nigh, we must do what our Master desires."

Dean huffed out a sigh, "Shall I signal Joseph and Jamie?"

"Must I do everything myself?" Seth said turning away from the window, he walked over to the antechamber wall and rapped lightly on it.

Shuffling could be heard in the other room and two men stepped out from behind a royal blue curtain both smaller than Dean and Seth, who were of moderate height for the kingdoms standard one bald and one bearded with a short brown mop of hair on his head.

They saluted Seth the two of them like Seth and Dean were dressed in tights and tunics, only theirs bore the insignia of the house McMahon.

"Has the Prime Minister gone down to Madam Chyna's with the King?"

"Yes, everything is according to plan," the bearded man Jamie spoke.

"What of the Queen?"

"She is drinking ale by the gallon," Jamie reported with a sneer.

"Was it from the stash made with the poisoned barley?"

"Yes, the very drum that sits on her table at this moment," Jamie said.

"Well done," Seth said, "that should take care of her. Did you get the opiates into the hands of the king?"

"Sold them to him myself," Jamie said proudly.

"Good," Seth sneered, "what is next?"

"I do not think-" Dean began.

"You are right!" Seth sneered, "Thinking has never been your strong suit Ambrose, so you should leave that up to me before you hurt yourself. And do what you are paid to do, something you do better than anyone else I know."

"You want me to mount you? In front of Joey and Jamie, I guess…you really don't mind an audience do you?"

"Not that!" Seth blushed his hands quickly stopping Dean from removing his tights leaning close to his unhinged partner, "I am talking about the other thing you do, the way you kill with remorse, you let the rage do it's job and you're able to walk away. That's what I need right now. Can you do that for me?"

"Point me at the target," Dean said simply his eyes captivated by Seth's mouth.

Seth smirked he had Dean exactly where he wanted him, the lunatic teetered between manic lust and manic rage at all times. The sex they had was explosive, and when Roman was in the mix Seth walked funny for weeks, but it was worth it. There would be sex and celebration after they'd conquered the crown.

"Come with me," Seth said leaning close to Dean before turning to walk away making sure to swing his hips when he did.

Seth made sure he had cut the power sensors in the floor on the royals wing, so that the steps of the one who approached would not trigger the lights, they needed sheer darkness to pull this off. With every servant, and every royal celebrating this was the perfect time. The castle guards were filling themselves with ale and stroking themselves to the sight of a redhead maidservant without her clothes.

Running footsteps could be heard on the stone floors.

"My lord must you run?"

"I would like to be alone Nicole," came the words of the eldest Prince he'd stopped walking the two had not yet rounded the corner, "I have many things to think about a whole future to reconsider."

"And I would like to know you are in your chambers and safe," she replied, "and I do not wish for you to be angry with me."

"I am in my own home, I can wield a sword just as well as you, I do not need you to protect me every second," he said, "I am not angry with you, I am upset with circumstance. I have wanted this since I saw you. Gangly little thing with a mop of dark hair and the most honest dark eyes that watched me like I was your whole world. You were beautiful even then."

"You are my world John," the protector replied, "you are my best friend. I wish I could feel what you feel, but I just do not."

"I wish you could too, Nicole you do not know how badly, I wish it were so," John said starting around the corner, "so much so that I never considered you might be inclined to feel otherwise, especially not the way that you do."

"Go no further my Prince, the light sensors are not working ahead, who knows what lies in the darkness," Nicole said.

"It's just a secondary glitch in the system the engineers will fix it in the morning, if they can manage to stand after going shot for shot with mother," Prince John said walking ahead.

Once the Prince was close enough Seth attacked his sword slicing through the air, it should have took off the young man's head but a harsh shove then and a well placed forearm sent him careening to the ground. From there it was just mess he wasn't sure who was landing blows on him because it seemed everyone was in the fray. He made sure he gave just as good as he got but it seemed his opponent had the upper hand. She nearly had him submit, he could feel her firm breasts against his back as she wrestled him against the wall. He kicked her legs from under her and got free then they were at it again trading and dodging blows.

He hated to admit that the woman was well trained and had it been a fair fight she would have bested him but fortunately he had back up and she did not, she managed to slice him open with her blade before Dean disarmed her and shoved her away.

Unfortunately the noise happened to alert some castle guards who were approaching the loud footfalls in their armor had Seth call his men to retreat. Dean grabbed Seth and yanked him away from the scene and the two of them were able to flee in the opposite direction from Jamie and Joey.

Once they were outside among the revelers did they stop running. Seth discarded his bloodied tunic in a nearby bonfire.

"You are hurt," Dean observed shoving him against a side wall of the castle.

"It is merely a graze," Seth observed the area it was more than a graze right at over his ribs and it was bleeding quite steadily.

"You never were a good liar," Dean said, "we should get back to camp, and away from here. If we leave now no one will notice."

"Fine," Seth conceded, he was not one for argument when he was losing blood, "Jaime and Joey know where to rendezvous."

"I don't think they shall make it," Dean glanced behind them, "They will no doubt be apprehended and take the fall for the attack on Prince John."

"I would have taken his head if it that woman had not been there," Seth scowled as they walked down to the nearly still market square, most if not all of the vendors were at the feast.

"She fights well," Dean grinned throwing an arm causally, around Seth's waist and guiding him along, "and not just for a woman. She probably would have had you it been just the two of you."

"Quiet," Seth hissed.

"We will go to Eve's place, she is at the Queens table, and she never locks her home," Dean said, "I shall tend your wounds and bed you, it shall be morning before anyone even thinks to go home and with the news of the king and queens demise we will have plenty of time to retreat and for you to use that pretty head of yours to figure out our next move."

Seth couldn't utter a response he leaned more on Dean who eventually grabbed him up and carried him away from market square down to Eve's impressive manor, Dean let them in ignoring Seth's blood as it dripped onto the stone floor activating the lights in the house.

Seth tried to stay awake after Dean had gently deposited him on a soft bed in a nice chamber, but it was a losing battle he awoke to find his wounds tended and Dean curled around him protectively. It was the same way they'd slept at camp. Seth had been ripped away from his mother when he was no more than five and put in the Outland military camp they were trained as soldiers and they were merely boys. Dean had never known his mother, she'd been one of Madam Chyna's girls she'd given him to the militia as soon as he was able to walk all they'd ever had was each other.

He looked at his wound and found it tended and neatly bandaged he turned in the circle of Dean's arms and pressed himself fully against Dean seeking the comfort he'd found in him since they were children.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much, you have saved my life once again," Seth whispered.

"A tough job but I was assigned it," a smile tugged at Dean's lips but he still didn't open his eyes.

"I do not believe you have received a proper thank you for your kind and heroic act," Seth whispered.

"Mmmm…what kind of thank you did you have in mind?"

"This kind," Seth said maneuvering Dean onto his back and slipping down under the soft blankets to find a rapidly a hardening member.

"I was hoping I would get that kind of thank you," Dean said, "I took the liberty of bathing just in case you might be in a giving mood. I know you'd prefer not to encounter the smell of a peasant girl all over me."

"Is it too much to ask for you not mount anyone besides myself or Roman?" Seth said.

"Aah…Jealousy that is what this whole thing is about…" Dean sighed as Seth stroked his length.

"The two of you are mine, and it should stay that way," Seth reminded his lover.

"You have other lovers," Dean said, "you are all but in love with Brock."

"It has always been the three of us, and you two know I do not wish to share," Seth said, "some may call it selfish, but I prefer my lovers to be attentive. And for the record I am not in love with Brock. I love you and Roman."

Dean chuckled, "You never were a good liar Seth, you would not have gone through all the trouble you have tonight if you were not. You may love Roman and I, but I know your endgame and you cannot have it with us, the laws do not allow it."

"Quiet and let me work my magic," Seth said.

"As you wish," Dean relented.

Seth hated that Dean was right, he could always read him like a book. Seth wanted everything that Prince Phillip was going to get marriage the kingdom at his feet and to bear children. Honestly if he could have the marriage and the children he would not mind having a quiet life in the township, as he worked Dean's prick he imagined a warm comfortable finely furnished manor shared with his two lovers with little children running around, the thought made him happy, it was enough to make him forget the atrocities he had committed tonight, the family he had ruined. What was the harm in doing wrong for the right reasons?


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to themselves, and or their parent company.

Warnings: Sexual situations both consensual and not both heterosexual and homosexual. Torture, racism, sexism, masturbation, procrastination and xenophobia I think that about covers it for the heads up.

* * *

So he started down the steps of the tower and back toward the castle, Brock was at his side the others following tentatively. Inside the palace usually bustling with servants was still all except for the great hall and the courtyard. Phillip detested feasts but moving around the castle was met with little interference during such functions.

Getting to the dungeons was not difficult, charming the guard was a little harder, but Phillip had his ways. Ways that had Brock looking like he was seconds away from leveling the guard for daring to look at Phillip in that way. Justin and Slater resolved to keep watch for the guard who was risking his neck by letting them down there. Phillip assumed they didn't have the stomach for the dudgeons.

The sound of screams echoed against the stone walls, it was dank and dark and smelt of filth. Phillip and Brianna had gravitated to one another and had linked arms and were wincing at the smell.

"Tell me what is that stench?"

"Death," Brock said, "and waste. This is not a pleasant place Phillip."

"You should not go any further my lord," Zack said, "I thank you for just helping us to make our way down here.

"I am going," Phillip said making his way down the steps ahead of Brock and Zack who tried to block his path taking Brianna with him.

It was a long dark corridor they traveled nothing to light their way but the torches that hung on the stone wall, Phillip was a little afraid of what they would find, he'd never been down to the dungeons, he had no reason to do so. But one of his friends was down there because of his spiteful cow of a cousin and he was going to get her back.

When they reached the cells the stench was nearly unbearable, half starved Outland peasants were in the cells reaching through the bars trying to touch them yelling out for help or screaming abuse at them. Their dirty faces and wide eyes were all but burned into the young prince's memory. He wondered what these people had done to earn their punishment and scolding himself for not ever bothering to come down here before. Old and young were crowded into the cells. Phillip tried not stare at them but he couldn't help it. Some of them severely beaten their faces bruised their bodies bare, their shame for all the world to see.

"Free us master!"

"Mercy, please!"

"The crown delights in our suffering!"

"Spoilt abomination!"

"Save us!"

Phillip didn't know what to do but Brianna picked up her pace leading him past the crowded cells where the true source of the screams were coming from down another dimly lit corridor and down another flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Phillip asked.

"Torture room," Brock said, "it's where she's likely kept. We're lucky they didn't fling dung at us."

"They haven't eaten in a while," Zack said, "they have no dung to fling."

"What did they do to earn the punishment?"

"Anything from murder to simple theft," Brock said, "most of the children are in for theft. They are held here until a work camp is found to take them. Most of their crimes happened because they are hungry, many caught stealing from food stands in the Keep."

"Those poor children," Phillip said, "and dear Carmella."

A loud scream prompted Phillip to move faster down the corridor. The sound of whip meeting bare flesh the sound of metal on metal and the harsh screams of several people at once, echoed down the hallway. The open room smelt no better than the crowded cells, Phillip tried to put it out of his mind as much as he could. Chained to a wall was nude man his yellow hair hanging in his face as a guard shouted at him.

"I do not know," the man said his tone defeated.

He received a harsh slap in response from the small but sturdily built brown skinned guard attending to him.

There were two young girls, about the same age as Nicole and Brianna where lying on a bed of hot coals screaming as two guards prodded their bare bodies. A man was being savagely whipped by a member of the guard. Phillip took in the horrors of the room a moment before his eyes landed on Carmella, she was chained to walls, her limbs stretched her honey colored hair hanging down providing a bit of modesty for some of her nudity, the rest was on full display. When he spotted her Zack went to her, shaking Phillip from his stupor, and the guards finally noticed the four of them.

"There is no entry for you here," one of them told Zack.

"This is my home," Phillip said, "I may take my friends wherever I please. I came to collect the girl."

"Her punishment is incomplete, my lord," one of the guards said the taller darker man said the name on his vest read O'Neil.

"What's a matter of hours?" Phillip turned on the charm, the other guards seemed to be either appreciating himself or Brianna in their feast apparel.

"If Lady Bliss finds out she'll have our heads," the smaller man who'd been questioning the blond man conversed with O'Neil, the name on his vest read Young.

"If we don't give her to him then he will also," O'Neil reasoned, "I much more fear him taking my head than the Lady of Bliss."

"Smart man," Phillip said, "Unshackle her, and get us a blanket, no one needs to know about this. And if my mother inquires about this, I will leave you out of this."

Young and O'Neil did as they were told. Unshackling Carmella and wrapping her in blanket she was handed to Zach who carried her carefully.

"You may take her up to the my suite," Phillip said, "have Justin call for Natayla she shall know what to do. We shall be up shortly."

Zack nodded, "Will you be alright prince?"

"I shall be fine," Phillip titled his head all his fear was gone, "I have some more business with these guardsmen, one in particular."

"What in the world were you doing to that poor woman?" Phillip asked.

The question was phrased at the guardsmen who had been inserting an object into one of the screaming women.

"Giving her what she likes sir," he responded raising his head haughtily doing no favors for his extremely crooked nose and nasty unshorn beard, "she is filthy brothel trash."

"What was her crime?" Phillip said, "I'm sure she performs under the direction of her mistress. So she wasn't breaking any laws by doing her job? Tell me what did she do?"

"He tried to leave without paying her, my prince," came the pained voice from the man shackled to the wall, "she cut him, barely a glance before he attacked her."

"The woman deserves a medal not a punishment," Phillip said, "what of the other? A brothel worker as well?"

"Yes," the man whispered, "she came in during the altercation and tried to help Emma fight him off."

"Emma? With the yellow hair? Is she your sister?"

The man nodded, "Our mother was hired girl who left us at the brothel and Mistress Chyna as looked after us since our birth."

"I see," Phillip said, "what was your part in all this madness?"

"I took a swing at him," he revealed, "by that time all the guards in the building were on alert and they drug us here, my lord."

"And your side of the story?"

"They assaulted me, an officer of the Keep," the bearded fellow stated flustered.

Phillip read the name on his vest, "Forgive me Mr. Barrett. You work for a living don't you? The Keep pays _you_ a salary to do your job, doesn't it? A nice sum a week to keep the wife and child in the country right?"

Barrett's eyes flashed with anger.

"Why do you think it unreasonable that this young woman shouldn't get paid for services rendered?" Phillip said, "I thought so, I'll let mother know I shall be keeping a further eye on this situation. I want their wounds tended and three of them sent to a work camp to work off their punishment until the end of the month and then returned to Madam Chyna's place. I shall go to her in the morning and tell her what I have done."

"But my lord the end of the month is in two days…"

"There will be no discussion of this," Phillip said quickly silencing anything to fall from the man's lips, "Now the rest of you may get them off the coals and unshackle the brother or I shall do it myself and place you lot in their stead."

O'Neil, Young, and the other large guardsmen worked to remove the people from their bonds Barrett stood where he was leveling Phillip with glare.

"I am going after the Dungeon Master," Barrett said after a moment trying to round Brock warily, "I'll have you explain to him why four prisoners are up and gone."

"Go and get the Dungeon Master and explain to him why you are holding these people. I'm sure the deeper we look we find more bodies, some of them colder than others," Phillip said, "I will speak to my mother about this in the morning. I will mention you personally, guard Barrett, when I do and you might find yourself stretched out on the torture rack."

"That is exactly what I thought," Phillip said after a moment when Barrett stopped in his tracks, "I order you to let these three remain the room, only shackled at the wrists, and tend to the women's burns. And I shall send down some food for all those imprisoned, straight from the table of the feast."

Phillip turned on his heel and prepared to make his way out of the room.

"My lord…thank you," came the voice of the yellow haired man stopping him

"No need to thank me kind sir," Phillip said, "one day you might have to speak up for me."

"Consider me and my sister both in your debt," he said.

"I might call upon you, in my time of trouble," Phillip said, "have you a name?"

"You may call me Dolph, my prince, my mother was cast out of the house of Ziggler," he said.

"A peasant of circumstance," Brock said, "he comes from noble stock."

"I shall look you up Lord Ziggler," Phillip said finally leaving the room with Brock and Brianna in tow.

"The more I think I've got you figured out the less I know," Brock said eyeing Phillip with a smile, "you are a kind and loyal prince, it's shame you do not wish to rule."

Passing the shouting peasants was horrific more jarring than it had been before, a little girl pressed herself to the bars and reached out hand to him and he nearly took it, she looked so sad and miserable.

"You've done enough charity for tonight," Brock said pulling Phillip close and leading him out of the cage room, "and we've spent too much time in the company of others, may I have you to myself for a bit?"

Phillip was about respond when Slater came running to them, "The dungeon master comes!"


End file.
